En la adolescencia llega la locura
by Yare
Summary: Sexto año en Hogwarts. Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir si “Los merodeadores” están cerca, pero hay dos chicas que no permitirán que se salgan con la suya.¡POR FIN EN SUS CUERPOS! (por favor dejar reviews)
1. Default Chapter

**Hola, soy Yáre y aquí va mi primera historia de Harry Potter , espero que os guste. La historia esta en primera persona, la cuenta la mejor amiga de Lily lo digo para que no os liéis.**

1.En el tren

Hogwarts es un colegio de magia y hechicería, dirigido por el famoso mago Albus Dumbledore. Los alumnos llegaran a la escuela en tren, el expreso de Hogwarts, en la estación de King Cross, pero para llegar al tren, antes tendríamos que atravesar el muro que separa el anden 9 y 10.Yo, Katrina Turner, una alumna que este año comenzaría mi sexto curso en Hogwarts, miraba por la ventana de uno de los vagones del tren, como los alumnos que ahora comienzan su primer año en la escuela se despedían de sus familiares temerosos por lo que les esperaba. No puedo evitar pensar en mis años en Hogwarts y no sonreír. He tenido buenos y malos momentos, pero la escuela ya forma parte de mi y de muchos, por que Hogwarts no es solo un lugar de estudio, sino también un sitio donde te lo pasas bien y haces buenos amigos. El tren comenzó a moverse y eso hizo que yo saliese de mi embelesamiento. Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta de mi compartimento y por ella entro Lily Evans, mi mejor amiga. Ella es una chica muy guapa, pelirroja, con unos grandes ojos de color verde esmeralda, delgada y casi tan alta como yo.

-¡Katy!-exclamo Lily al verme-Por fin te he encontrado.

Las dos nos abrazamos y yo la ayude a colocar su baúl junto al mío.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, Lily-dije-

-Yo también-contesto la aludida-Pero estas muy cambiada, casi no te reconozco.

- Solo un poco -conteste- No exageres.

Lily tenia razón. En dos meses había cambiado, pero no mucho. Soy una chica alta y esbelta, con el cabello largo, liso y moreno y tengo unos grandes ojos color marrón oscuro. Al haber pasado mis vacaciones en la playa, estaba más morena y mi piel tenia un color dorado muy bonito.

-Es una pena que no pudieses venir con mi madre y conmigo de vacaciones a la playa, nos lo hubiésemos pasado bien-dije apenada-

-Me hubiese gustado ir, pero por culpa de Petunia no pude, ya sabes a que me refiero, lo que te dije en mi última carta-explicó-

-Ya-asentí-

Petunia era la hermana mayor de Lily y entre ellas no sé llevaban muy bien por culpa de las constantes quejas de la mayor acerca del mundo mágico y todo lo relacionado con ello. La puerta de nuestro compartimento fue abierta de nuevo y por ella se asomaron tres chicos de nuestra misma edad y que comenzaban también sexto curso.

-¡Hola!-dijeron al unísono James Potter y Sirius Black-

James es un chico delgado pero bien formado, con el pelo alborotado y de color azabache, y con unos ojos marrones muy bonitos ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. Sirius sin embargo es un chico también delgado pero un poco musculoso, con el pelo oscuro y lacio que en estos momentos le tapaba los ojos con mucha elegancia y naturalidad propia de él, sus ojos son azules, un azul similar al del mar y es un poco más alto que James.

-Buenos días-saludo el tercer chico llamado Remus Lupin-

Remus es un chico alto, pero no tanto como Sirius, delgado, con el pelo color castaño claro y unos ojos color miel muy parecido al dorado. En ocasiones tiene aspecto enfermizo pero sin duda hoy no era el caso. Se oyó una cuarta voz y apareció un chico pequeño con el cabello castaño claro y nariz puntiaguda y unos ojos pequeños y de color marrón oscuro, su nombre es Peter Pettigrew.

-¿Por qué no me habéis esperado?-pregunto Peter molesto-

-Porque si tenemos que esperarte a que te despidas de tu madre aquí nos dan las uvas-contesto Sirius-

Pudimos notar como el pálido rostro de Peter enrojecía por momentos por las recientes palabras de Sirius. Deje de prestar atención a Peter para mirar a los otros tres chicos que sonreían alegremente.

-Y bien ¿Qué queréis?-pregunté-

-No quedan compartimentos libres y este es el único que aún hay sitio-explico James dejando su baúl cerca de los nuestros-Ayúdame Sirius.

-Vale, vale-asintió el aludido-

Lily yo nos miramos para después volver a mirar a los cuatro chicos. No nos hacia mucha gracias que "Los merodeadores", así es como se hacían llamar en Hogwarts, viajasen con nosotros, por que ha decir verdad, no nos llevábamos muy bien con ellos.

-Si no os importa, claro esta-se apresuro ha decir Remus ya que había notado la cara de desagrado ante dicha idea-

-Como queráis- se limito ha decir Lily-

Yo asentí. Tanto Lily como yo estábamos sentadas cada una al lado de la ventana y mientras los chicos se colocaban, nosotras observábamos el paisaje a trabes del cristal. James que desde el curso pasado pedía cada dos pos tres a Lily que saliese con él, se sentó al lado de esta he intentaba entablar conversación pero, como siempre, Lily rehuía a hablarle. Al lado de James se sentó Sirius que saco una pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir mientras murmuraba cosas como "si, eso también" o "eso nos servirá" y lo que más gracia me hizo "prepárate Quejicus", ya no me cabía ninguna duda, seria para gastar alguna broma, ya que ellos eran conocidos en Hogwarts por sus magnificas bromas .Peter se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a mirarse los zapatos como si fuese la cosa mas entretenida que hay. Al lado de este se sentó Remus que rápidamente sacó un libro y comenzó a leer. Había pasado ya media hora desde la llegada de "los merodeadores" y todo había estado tranquilo a excepción de los constantes resoplidos de Lily y las preguntas de James hacia esta. Sin duda los chicos no querían hablar de sus planes para este año delante de nosotras, aunque también es normal, Lily era prefecta de Griffindor junto con Remus, y ella era realmente estricta a lo que se refería a las normas y no permitía que nadie las infringiese delante de ella. Remus también quería que se cumplieran las normas y no permitía que nadie las inclumpiesen, pero sus amigos eran la excepción. Al instante recordé la reunión que mantenían los prefectos en el tren antes de llegar a la escuela y al perecer a Remus y a Lily se les había olvidado.

-Lily, la reunión, la reunión de prefectos-dije alterada-

Todos me miraron sobresaltados y tras unos segundo Lily sonrió.

-Tranquila, este año han puesto hora para la reunión y faltan todavía diez minutos-explico Lily consultando el reloj-

-A bueno, no lo sabia-dije avergonzada-

Alos diez minutos Remus y Lily abandonaron el compartimiento, esta ultima contenta ya que no tendría que seguir escuchando a James durante un buen rato. Sirius le dio el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo a James y este tras leerlo comenzó ha dar idea de quienes podrían ser sus próximas victimas este curso comenzando por Snape y acabando por Snape. Yo no quería ser cómplice en su bromas y escuchar donde, cuando y a quien iban a hacer la broma me hacia serlo. Por eso decidí marcharme del compartimento e ir a visitar a alumnas de otros.

-Bueno, asta ahora-dije antes de marcharme-

-Adiós-contesto James-

Sirius hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Peter no dijo nada. Busque a las dos chicas con las que compartimos habitación Lily y yo en Hogwarts, y tras mirar en tres vagones, las encontré. Estaban con dos chicas de Ravenclaw, Aslhey y Mery-Kate que eran hermanas gemelas se sexto curso también y una niña que al parecer empezaría su primer año. Estábamos hablando animadamente cuando unos gritos seguido de unas carcajadas se oyeron en todo el tren. Salí del vagón y me dirigí al lugar donde provenían las risas. Me hice paso entre los alumnos y pude ver a James con su barita apuntando a Snape que en estos momentos estaba boca abajo después de haber hecho unas cuantas piruetas. Sirius y Peter reían junto a los demás pero todos dejaron de reír al ver a cierta pelirroja acercándose muy enfadada seguida de Remus.

-¡Potter!-grito Lily –

-Si, Evans-dijo James sin dejar de apuntar a Snape-

-¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?-pregunto la prefecta de Griffindor-

-Dándole una lección por no lavarse el pelo-contesto Sirius sin poder evitar volver a reír-

-Lupin, tu eres prefecto podrías ayudarme ¿sabes?-dijo Lily ya roja-

-Es que yo no se que ha pasado-se excuso Remus-

-Pues yo te lo diré Lupin-dijo la pelirroja acercándose peligrosamente a el prefecto-Tu amiguito Potter ha vuelto a molestar a Snape con la ayuda por supuesto de Black y Pettigrew.

-Ha empezado Quejicus no nos culpes solo a nosotros-se defendió James-

-Mira Potter, hoy me siento generosa, por eso si dejas a Snape en el suelo, te vas a tu vagón y no molestas más asta que lleguemos a Hogwarts no diré nada a la profesora McGonagall,¿Qué te parece?-propuso Lily-

-Me dan igual los castigos, pero dejare a Snape si sales conmigo ¿Qué dices tu ha eso?-dijo James con una sonrisa picara-

Lily al oír eso miro a James furiosa con ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello y asfixiarlo. El chico de pelo azabache cambio su sonrisa al ver la mirada de la prefecta. Soltó a Snape con ningún cuidado sobre Peter, haciendo caer a los dos y se metió silbando al vagón. Sirius y yo seguimos a James mientras Remus ayudaba a Peter a levantarse y Lily obligaba a el resto de los alumnos a volver a sus vagones. Lily y los otros dos merodeadores entraron unos minutos después. Lily nos miro a todos.

-Deberíamos ponernos ya las túnicas-sugirió Lily-

-Es cierto, no falta mucho para llegar-corroboro Remus-

Nos acercamos a nuestros respectivos baúles y saquemos nuestros uniformes escolares. Los dejemos encima de los asientos y los seis nos miramos dudosos. James y Sirius se miraban con ojos de complicidad.

-Bueno,¿a que esperáis?-preguntó Sirius desabrochándose los botones de su camisa-

James comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y Sirius ya estaba terminando de desabrocharse la camisa e iba a quitársela dejando ver su torso ya desnudo.

-¡¿Pero que hacéis?!-gritamos Lily y yo al unísono al ver como Sirius se desabrochaba el cinturón para seguir con los pantalones-

James y Sirius se detuvieron para mirarnos desconcertados. Tanto Lily como yo, estábamos rojas de la vergüenza que al parecer dos de "Los merodeadores" no sentían. Remus y Peter que seguían totalmente vestidos observaban la escena, el primero divertido y el segundo, preocupado, ya que pensaba que el también tendría que cambiarse delante de nosotras.

-¿Pero que pasa?-preguntó Sirius-

-Evans,¿no habías dicho que teníamos que cambiarnos?-preguntó James-

-Si, pero no a la vez-contestó Lily-

-Que tímidas que sois las mujeres –dijo James pasando una de sus manos por su cabello desordenado ya de por si-

-No James, Evans se refiere a que nos cambiemos primero tú y yo, después ella u Turner y por ultimo Remus y Peter –dijo Sirius con una mirada picara-para observar bien la mercancía.

Nosotras estábamos desconcertadas, enfurecidas y avergonzadas ¿Cómo se atrevían los merodeadores ha hacernos pasar semejante bochorno?

-Sirius, Evans quería decir por separado-explico Remus con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-

-¡Oh!-se limitó a decir Sirius-

Lily yo sabíamos que desde un principio, tanto Sirius como James comprendían a que se refería Lily y sabían que nunca nos cambiaríamos delante de ellos.

-Bueno, nosotras nos salimos y cuando terminéis avisáis-dije-

Remus asintió. Nos dirigimos a la puerta y justo cuando íbamos a cerrarla Sirius nos llamo.

-¡Turner, Evans! Sabíamos perfectamente que no os cambiaríais delante de nosotros y que tampoco nos dejaríais cambiarnos, por eso empezamos –dijo con una sonrisa-

-Era una pequeña broma-corroboro James-Nunca nos desnudaríamos delante de una chica.

Tanto Lily como yo, miramos a los dos merodeadores enfurecidas y tras esto cerré la puerta de golpe.

-Que mal carácter-dijo James en el vagón-

-Y que poco sentido del humor-siguió Sirius-

-Venga, vamos a cambiarnos-dijo Remus-

A los diez minutos aproximadamente, Remus nos aviso y "los merodeadores" salieron del compartimento para que Lily y yo pudiésemos cambiarnos, aunque Sirius y James a regañadientes. Al terminar también los avisamos y asta la llegada del tren a Hosmeade, donde cogimos los carruajes para llegar a Hogwarts, estuvimos hablando, yo con Lily y "los merodeadores" entre ellos. Desgraciadamente, también nos toco subirnos a los carruajes con ellos, pero para nuestra suerte, este viaje era mucho mas corto.

Asta aquí el primer capitulo y espero que haya un segundo pero eso solo lo podéis decidir vosotros con vuestros rr. Besos y de corazón espero que os guste.


	2. Llegada a Hogwarts

2. Llegada a Hogwarts.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, todos observemos el maravilloso castillo que teníamos ante nuestros ojos, asta que se oyó la voz de la profesora Minerva McGonagall que impartía la asignatura de trasformaciones en Hogwarts, era también jefa de la casa Griffindor y subdirectora de la escuela.

-Por aquí-dijo la profesora señalando a una gran puerta que daba la entrada a la escuela-Daos prisa.

Todos atravesemos dicha puerta y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Era una sala grande, con cuatro largas mesas, correspondiente a cada una de las cuatro casas de la escuela, donde los alumnos se iban colocando conforme llegaban.También había una mesa al principio de la sala donde se sentaban los profesores y estaba perfectamente situada para que los alumnos pudiesen ver al director por si este tenía que dar algún comunicado. Todos los alumnos ya estaban colocados en sus respectivas mesas, al igual que los profesores, exceptuando una silla vacía en dicha mesa en la que se sentaba la profesora de transformaciones, que llegaría en unos instantes seguida muy de cerca por los alumnos de primer año que esperaban ansiosos ser seleccionados para una de las casas. Mientras alumnos y profesores esperaban, hablaban entre ellos o, en el caso de algunas estudiantes, observaban al nuevo profesor que al parecer impartiría Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Por lo menos eso pensé yo, ya que desde hacía tiempo, no había profesor que impartiese esta asignatura y durase más de un curso.

-¿Os habéis fijado en el nuevo profesor?-pregunto Ruth una de las chicas con la que compartíamos habitación en Griffindor-

-Si-asintió Cassidy nuestra otra compañera-¿Qué asignatura impartirá?

-D.C.A.O. supongo-dije-

-Espero que sea buen profesor-comento Lily-

-Seguro que si-aseguro Cassidy-

-Si, pero si encima es guapo, como lo es, mejor aun-dijo contenta Ruth-

-Siempre estas pensando en lo mismo-dijo Lily resignada-

-Que quieres que haga-contesto Ruth con una sonrisa picara-

Lily resoplo para volver a poner atención a la mesa de profesores. Lo cierto es que el nuevo profesor, era muy atractivo y al parecer muchas chicas del comedor lo habían notado porque sus miradas estaban concentradas en él. Era un chico, al parecer, alto y con un cuerpo bien formado, pelo castaño oscuro, con melena y unos bonitos ojos verdosos.

-Pero debéis de reconocer, por lo menos, que es guapo-dijo Ruth-

-Si que lo es-dijimos Cassidy y yo al unísono-

-Yo no digo que no, pero es un profesor y lo único que nos debe importar es que enseñe bien-dijo Lily-

-Caso perdido-dijo Ruth-

Lily miro al joven profesor que en esos momentos reía junto a su nuevo compañero Flitwick, para luego volverse a nosotras sonrojada.

-Tenéis razón-dijo finalmente la pelirroja-¡Que guapo es!

Las cuatro nos miramos y nos reímos asta que una voz interrumpió ese momento de felicidad.

-¿Quién es guapo, Evans?-pregunto James-

-Tus padres no te han enseñado ha no meterte en conversaciones ajenas? Potter-dijo Lily avergonzada por que la habían oído-

-Yo he preguntado primero-dijo James con una de sus sonrisas picaras-

Lily miro a James molesta"¿Qué se ha creído este?"pensó.

En ese preciso instante, tanto Lily como James, tuvieron que callarse ya que las puertas del gran comedor fueron atravesadas por la profesora McGonagall y los alumnos de primero entre los que se encontraba la niña que acompañaba a Cassidy y Ruth en el tren,y que resultó ser prima de la segunda. Delante de la mesa del profesorado se encontraba un taburete y encima de el un sombrero viejo y raído. Los alumnos de primero y la profesora de transformaciones se detuvieron delante del sombrero y el resto de presentes en el Gran Comedor guardaron silencio. El sombrero seleccionador, ya que así se llamaba, comenzó a cantar una canción mientras alumnos y profesores escuchaban atentamente. Cuando terminó de cantar, la profesora McGonagall se acerco al taburete y cogió al sombrero por un extremo mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un largo pergamino con los nombres de los alumnos que iban a ser seleccionados.

-Cuando yo os llame, os sentareis en el taburete y os colocare el sombrero para que os seleccione –dijo la profesora- Haslot, Mery

La niña se hizo paso entre sus compañeros, se sentó y la profesora coloco el sombrero sobre su cabeza. A los pocos segundos este grito.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

La nueva miembro de Slytherin corrió a sentarse en su respectiva mesa mientras sus compañeros de casa la felicitaban.

-Kent, Marcus-llamo la profesora-

-¡GRIFFINDOR!

La mesa Griffindor entallo en vivas y aplausos y asta que el director no hizo un gesto con la mano para darnos ha entender que era suficiente, no cesamos.

-Carter, Stiff-

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Sucedió lo mismo que en las dos anteriores mesas y asta que Stiff Carter no se sentó en su lugar el bullicio no se detuvo.

-River, Colly-

-¡GRIFFINDOR!

De nuevo la mesa Griffindor se oyó en el comedor felicitando al nuevo integrante.

-Halliwell, Daian-

-¡Es mi prima!-grito Ruth-

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Igual que en las anteriores ocasiones los Hufflepuff felicitaron y victorearon a Daian.

-Me hubiese gustado que fuera a Griffindor, pero en fin, estará bien en Hufflepuff –reconoció Ruth-

Poco a poco todos los alumnos de primer año fueron seleccionados. La profesora McGonagall cogió una copa y con su cuchillo comenzó a golpearla, llamando la atención de los alumnos.

-¡Silencio!-dijo la profesora-

El director se levanto y extendió los brazos hacia sus alumnos para comenzar ha hablar.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, es mi deber advertir y recordar a los alumnos que el bosque prohibido, como su nombre indica, esta prohibido para todos los alumnos, sin excepción-dijo el director mirando significadamente a "Los merodeadores"- más aparte algunas reglas nuevas que están escritas en un pergamino colgado en la puerta del despacho de nuestro conserje, el señor Filch, y junto las antiguas, seria conveniente que algunos alumnos fueran a echarles un vistazo. Y bueno, antes de que se me olvide, os presento al nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O., el profesor Expenser, Dimitri Expenser. Dimitri saludo a los alumnos con una sonrisa haciendo que más de una chica suspirase.

-Bueno, y sin nada más que añadir, ¡Que comience el banquete!

El director se sentó y a continuación todos los platos de la sala se llenaron de comida y diversos manjares que rápidamente eran devorados por los alumnos. Al terminar el banquete todos los estudiantes fueron a sus respectivas casas. Remus y Lily, acompañaron a los de primer año pertenecientes a Griffindor a la sala común de dicha casa y allí les explicaron donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

-chicos, arriba y a la izquierda, chicas, arriba y a la derecha-explico Remus-

-Vuestras pertenencias ya están en vuestros respectivos dormitorios-aclaró Lily-

-Si necesitáis algo, no tenéis nada más que pedírnoslo-agrego Remus-

Los nuevos miembros de Griffindor tras oír a los prefectos subieron las escaleras y se fueron a sus habitaciones. La puerta del retrato de la señora Gorda, fue abierto de nuevo y por el entremos los otros tres merodeadores y yo.

-Pero si tenemos aquí a los perfectos prefectos-dijo burlonamente James-

Me acerque a Lily que en esos instantes miraba a James resignada.

-Ja, Ja-dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja- muy gracioso Potter.

-Gracias-contesto James –Por cierto, tenemos una conversación pendiente,¿Quién te parece guapo?

-Mira que eres pesado-dije –

Todos me miraron como si acabasen de percatarse de que estaba allí.

-¿Qué?-preguntó James desconcertado-

-Que eres muy pesado-repetí-

-Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, Turner-dijo Sirius-

-Pues a ti tampoco-me defendió Lily-

-Evans, no te metas con Sirius-dijo James-

-Pues que él no se meta con Katrina-contesto Lily-

-Mira que eres rarita, pelirroja-dijo Sirius comenzando a mosquearse-

-No tanto como tú y Potter-dije-

-No os metais con nosotros-respondieron James y Sirius al unísono-

-Pues no os metáis con nosotras-dijimos la prefecta y yo a la vez-

Remus y Peter que habían estado al margen de la discusión, observaron el panorama en silencio asta que el primero decidió intervenir.

-Será mejor que dejéis de discutir e irnos a la cama-dijo para después bostezar-Mañana hay que madrugar.

-Tienes razón Lupin-asintió Lily-

-¿Por qué con Remus te llevas bien y conmigo no?-preguntó James molesto- Es que no lo entiendo.

Lily resopló y corrió al cuarto de las chicas de sexto curso. Desde abajo pudimos oír el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta.

-Mujeres, no hay quien las entienda-dijo James con una sonrisa –

-Y que lo digas amigo-corroboro Sirius para luego reír-

Mire a los dos chicos divertida para después subir las escaleras mientras iba diciendo:

-Hombres, que pocas neuronas tienen-

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y entré. Mis tres amigas ya estaban con el pijama puesto, y después de desearnos buenas noches, se acostaron a dormir. Yo me cambié y después de unos minutos también me acosté.

Este es el segundo capitulo y espero que sigáis leyendo la historia. Muchos besos y por favor dejarme rr.


	3. El primer día de curso

3. El primer día de curso.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador mágico de Lily que se levantó, junto con Ruth, ansiosa por comenzar las clases. Cassidy y yo, a pesad de que habíamos oído el despertador, seguíamos acostadas sin ningunas ganas de levantarnos.

-¡Cassidy, Katy levantaos!-exigió Lily segundos antes de cerrar la puerta del baño para ducharse-

Ruth cogió un cojín y comenzó a golpear con el a Cassidy que se negaba, igual que yo, a levantarse.

-¡Cassidy!-llamo Ruth dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

-Esta bien, ya me levanto-accedió finalmente la aludida-

Lily salió del baño ya lista para comenzar el día y rápidamente Ruth entró dando un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta.

-¡Todavía no te has levantado!-exclamo Lily-¡Katy vamos a llegar tarde!

Yo no respondí y finalmente Lily, harta, cogió el vaso de agua que tenia encima de la mesita de noche y me tiró el agua encima.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!-grité exaltada-

-No me has hecho caso por las buenas, pues he tenido que tomar medidas más drásticas-explicó la prefecta con una sonrisa-

Resople. En cuanto la puerta del baño se abrió, cogí mi uniforme escolar y entré rápidamente. A los quince minutos, salí ya arreglada y Cassidy entró no muy contenta por ser, como siempre, la última.

-Ruth, nosotras nos vamos, os vemos en clase-dijo Lily-

-Vale-asintió Ruth-

Lily y yo salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al gran comedor. Nos acerquemos a la mesa de Griffindor donde ya desayunaban "los merodeadores".James al ver que Lily se aproximaba, paso una de sus manos por su cabello revolviéndolo más si aún era posible y con una de sus típicas sonrisas pícaras nos saludo.

-Buenos días chicas-dijo-Que guapa que estas Evans.

Tanto Lily como yo pasemos por su lado sin prestarles la menor atención posible y nos sentemos un poco alejadas de ellos. Todavía no les habíamos perdonado el incidente que había pasado por la noche y aunque Remus y Peter no hubiesen hecho nada, por el simple hecho de ser amigos de James y Sirius, también eran responsables. Comenzamos a desayunar mientras hablábamos animadamente sobre las vacaciones de verano y yo, como siempre, ya estaba planeando las siguientes. La profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar al gran comedor y al vernos se dirigió a nosotras.

-Buenos días-saludo- Señorita Evans, reparta los horarios del curso a los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año y el señor Lupin el resto.

-Si, profesora-respondió Lily cogiendo las hojas que la profesora le entregaba-

La profesora de transformaciones, tras despedirse, se dirigió a la mesa de profesores a desayunar. Al terminar de desayunar nos acerquemos a "los merodeadores" para darle a Remus la parte de horarios que tenia que repartir.

-Lupin, estos son los horarios de este curso-explico Lily entregándole las hojas al prefecto- Tienes que repartirlos a los de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto curso de Griffindor.

-Vale, gracias-dijo Remus-

-De nada-aseguro Lily-

Ruth y Cassidy acababan de entrar al Gran Comedor y se acercaron a nosotras. La primera al ver a James, Sirius y Remus, se sonrojo.

-Hola-saludo tímidamente Ruth-

Cassidy se limito a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo a los cuatro chicos antes de dirigirse a nosotras.

-¿Habéis desayunado ya?-preguntó-

-Si, ahora vamos a clase-conteste-

-Por cierto, tomad vuestros horarios-comento Lily-

-Gracias-dijo Ruth-

-Nos vemos en clase-se despidió Cassidy-

-Hasta ahora-contestemos Lily y yo al unísono-

Ruth se despidió con un gesto con la mano y se sentó junto a Cassidy al final de la mesa Griffindor.

-¿Y nuestros horarios?-preguntó Sirius-

-Toma- contestó Lily dándole, de mala manera, sus respectivos horarios a Sirius-

-¿Nos vamos Lily?-pregunté-

-Si, reparto el resto de horarios y nos vamos a clase-contesto la prefecta-

Remus y Lily se fueron a repartir los horarios al resto de alumnos pertenecientes a Griffindor. Mientras Lily cumplía sus obligaciones de prefecta, yo pensé en esperarla en la puerta del Gran Comedor, pero cuando me dirigía a ella James me llamó.

-¡Turner!-

-¿Qué?-pregunté-

James me agarro del brazo alejándome de Sirius y Peter y, después de asegurarse de que no nos prestaban atención ya que seguían desayunando, me soltó y sonrió.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres?-pregunté ya comenzando a enfadarme-

-Es que quería... ¿tú sabes que a mi me caes muy bien?-preguntó-

Le mire extrañada. No sabía lo que quería decirme, pero si quería pedirme algo, iba por mal camino. James estaba nervioso y eso me extraño, sin duda debía ser algo importante.

-Al grano Potter-dije-

-Pues... quería preguntarte...-comenzó James-

-¿Si?-insistí-

-Que si sabes si a Lily le gusta alguien-dijo finalmente-

Le mire unos instantes incrédula y después sonreí. Jamás me había imaginado que tendría una conversación sobre Lily Evans con un chico y menos con James Potter, el gran James Potter. Para el griffindor sin duda debía de ser incomoda esta situación. Ahora era el momento perfecto para pagarle las tantas bromitas que me había hecho y yo nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad así. "Muhahahaha" reí mentalmente "Me encanta ese dicho de: quien ríe el último ríe mejor"

-Algo se-dije-

-¿Y bien?-preguntó James interesado-

-No pensaras que te lo voy a contar ¿verdad?-pregunté inocentemente-

-Precisamente es lo que quiero-respondió con una sonrisa-

-Esta bien, pero a cambio tienes que darle un beso a Snape en el pelo-dije con una sonrisa malévola-

-¡¿Estas loca?!-grito James haciendo que muchas cabezas girasen para mirarnos-

-Es lo que hay ¿Aceptas?-dije bajando el tono de voz-

-No. Pero si quieres podemos llegar a otro acuerdo más razonable-propuso el griffindor-

-Deja que me lo piense-dije-

Puse mi mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa mientras movía mi pie derecho con nerviosismo. Estaba consiguiendo mi propósito, James estaba nervioso y avergonzado.

-No- dije finalmente-

-¡¿Pero por que?!-pregunto exaltado-

- Porque es mi amiga y yo no voy contando sus cosas a cualquiera-respondí -

-¡Pero yo no soy cualquiera!-se defendió James-

Al oír eso, le mire enfadada y me dirigí a la puerta del gran comedor, pero nuevamente James me agarró del brazo haciendo que me detuviese.

-Por favor –pidió James-

-Te diré algo Potter-accedí finalmente-No es lo que quieres oír pero mejor esto que nada.

-Dime-

-¿Seguro que no prefieres besar a Snape?-pregunte con una sonrisa burlona-

-De eso estoy más que seguro-respondió seguro de si mismo-

-A Thomas Fox, de Ravenclaw, le gusta Lily-informe-

Espere a que James asimilase las nuevas noticias para después continuar.

-Y la verdad es que es muy guapo-proseguí-

-¿Y que piensa Lily?- preguntó intentando no parecer preocupado cosa que no consiguió-

-Que es un buen chico-conteste-

Intente contener la risa. La cara de James sin duda era digna de una foto. Pero de golpe su rostro cómico cambio por uno de incredulidad y enfado.

-¡¿Ese idiota un buen chico?!-exclamo James como si fuera evidente que me equivocaba- ¿Y a Lily le gusta?

Puede que sí o puede que no-conteste con una sonrisa-

Remus y Lily acababan de terminar de repartir los horarios y justo cuando James iba a replicar acerca de mi contestación, la prefecta de griffindor interrumpió nuestra "agradable" conversación.

-Katy ¿Vamos?-preguntó extrañada de que yo estuviese hablando con James sin gritos de por medio-

-Si-asentí-

-Vamos con vosotras-dijo James-

-No es necesario, gracias-respondió Lily-

-Insisto, no sabéis que peligros rondan por la escuela-explico James haciéndose el entendido-

-Creo que corren más peligro estando con nosotros que solas-opino Remus-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lupin-reconocí-

-Y yo-apoyo Lily-

James se acerco a Remus y discretamente le pegó un pisotón a lo que el prefecto respondió con un"Ahu".

-Puez jo no crego esto, Lugatico-intervino Sirius con la boca llena-

-¿Qué?-preguntamos el resto-

-Que jo no crego esto-volvió a repetir-

-Serás cerdo-dije yo –

Sirius me fulmino con la mirada ante lo que yo respondí de la misma manera. El joven griffindor trago la comida que tenia en la boca para que pudiésemos entenderle bien.

-Mejor no te digo lo que eres tu-se defendió Sirius-

-Pues dilo, porque me da exactamente igual lo que pienses de mi-deje acercándome peligrosamente-

-No empecemos-intervino Remus-¿Qué decías Sirius?

-Que nosotros somos los que corremos peligro hiendo con estas salvajes-respondió el aludido-

-Con que salvajes-murmure aunque todos pudieron oírme-

-Pues si piensas eso, mejor nos vamos por separado-dijo Lily-

-Lo decía en broma pelirroja, ¿verdad Sirius?-preguntó James-

El aludido iba a contestar un no como respuesta, pero al ver como su gran amigo le fulminaba con la mirada cambio de idea.

-Claro, una broma jejeje-respondió Sirius-

-Ya, claro-dije irónicamente-

-Vamos a llegar todos tarde a clase si no nos damos prisa-dijo Remus-

-Vamos Colagusano, tenemos una misión que realizar-dijo James con aires solemnes-

-¿Qué misión?-preguntó aterrado Peter-

-Llevar sanas y salvas a Evans y Turner-contestó James-

-¡¿A estas salvajes?!-preguntó todavía más preocupado Peter-

-Al paso que vamos no-respondió Remus- Por que se han ido.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó James-

Aprovechando el "discursito" de James, Lily y yo habíamos salido del Gran Comedor. A los pocos segundos "los merodeadores"se unieron a nosotras."Teniamos que haber sido más rápidas"pensé.

-¿Y cual es nuestra primera clase?-pregunto James a Lily con una gran sonrisa-

-Pociones-respondió esta sin ningún agrado-

-Con los Slytherin-añadió con asco Sirius-

- ¿Veis como hemos hecho bien en acompañaros?-dijo James- Cualquiera de esas serpientes podía haberos hecho algo.

-Si claro-dije sarcásticamente-

-Pues en eso apoyo a James, os podíais encontrar en el pasillo con Snape y con su pelo sucio y grasiento-explico Sirius-

"Al paso que vamos llegaremos tarde"me repetía yo misma mentalmente.

-O se podían haber encontrado con ese idiota de Ravenclaw, Thomas Fox.-añadió James-

Todos le miraron extrañados menos yo, que sabía perfectamente a que se refería James.

-Thomas es un buen chico y no como tú-dijo Lily-

-Ese...-comenzó James pero un codazo de Sirius en las costillas hizo que parase-

Sirius al captar la atención de su amigo, señalo con un gesto de cabeza a algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien...

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicas, este es el tercer capitulo, un poco más largo que los anteriores pero espero que os guste y no os resulte cansino. Quería a agradecer a todas las que len mi historia por perder tiempo en ello pero me gustaría que me dejarais mensajes dando vuestra opinión sobre la historia que tanto trabajo me esta costando escribir. Muchos besos y gracias.**

**Yáre**


	4. Encuentro en los pasillos

**4. Encuentro en los pasillos**.

Sirius al captar la atención de su amigo, señalo con un gesto de cabeza a algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien...

-¡Snape!-murmuro James-

"Ya sin ninguna duda llegaríamos tarde" pensé. Si ya sabía que no era buena idea ir con "Los merodeadores" a clase. Definitivamente, hoy no era mi día.

-¡Snivillius!-llamaron Sirius y James al unísono-

Snape se giró para confirmar sus sospechas, los merodeadores volvían a molestarle.Tras comprobarlo, siguió su camino a las mazmorras. Tanto Sirius como James comenzaron a correr hacia él y, al darle alcance, sacaron sus varitas y apuntándole, le obligaron a detenerse. Unos segundos después Remus, Lily, Peter y yo, ya les acompañábamos.

-Es de mala educación no contestar cuando te llaman -informo Sirius-¿Sabes Quejicus?

El Slytherin intento hacerse pasó entre los dos merodeadores, pero estos no se lo permitían, ya que sus varitas las sujetaban con firmeza y apuntaban a él.

-Yo no lo haría-aviso James al ver que también intentaba sacar su varita-

Snape se detuvo y miro a James con intenso odio. Este solamente sonreía.

-¡Vasta Potter, Black!-ordeno Lily-Ya es suficiente.

-Lo siento Evans, esta vez no te voy a hacer caso-dijo James-

Me acerque a Lily y en voz baja le hable:

-Deberíamos irnos, si nos encuentran aquí nos castigaran doblemente, una por llegar tarde a clase y dos por esto.

-No puedo, este es mi deber como prefecta –explicó Lily- Y sabes perfectamente que Lupin no les dirá nada.

Remus observaba la situación indeciso, no sabía si intervenir o apartarse, pero una mirada de la prefecta de Griffindor lo saco de sus dudas.

-Chicos, deberíamos ir a clase, ya llegamos tarde-opino Remus-

-Si Lunático, pero en cuanto acabemos de hablar con nuestro querido Quejicus-puntualizo James-

- Tu y yo, no tenemos nada de que hablar-dijo desafiante Snape-

-Parad ya, o os quitare puntos-ordeno Lily- Potter, Black, bajad las varitas.

James bajo poco a poco la barita e hizo una señal a Sirius para que hiciese lo mismo, aunque este no estaba convencido" Y eso que James no le iba a hacer caso"pense irónicamente

-Eso, hacedle caso a una sangre sucia-se burlo Snape-

Todos los presentes miremos a Snape con odio, pero James especialmente estaba furioso. Agarró a el Slytherin por el cuello de la túnica y apoyándolo contra la pared, lo levantó un poco del suelo.

-Nunca vuelcas a decirle eso a Lily-dijo amenazadoramente James-¡¿Me has oído?!

-¡Potter! ¿No te quedo claro el año pasado?-preguntó la prefecta-No necesito que me defiendan, para eso me basto sola.

-Pero yo... - comenzó James-

-Suéltalo Potter... por favor-pidió Lily, lo último dudosa-

El resto observábamos la situación sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. James accedió a la petición de Lily soltando bruscamente a Snape mientras este sonreía triunfante.

-No sonrías tanto Snape, porque esto no lo hago por ti, sino porque es mi deber como prefecta-dijo la pelirroja-

Pero ninguno de nosotros nos habíamos percatado que la profesora McGonagall lo había visto todo desde lejos y, ahora, se acercaba con paso decidido hacia nosotros.

-¿Pero que están haciendo aquí?-preguntó la profesora-¡Deberían estar en clase!

Todas las miradas, incluida la de la profesora de transformaciones, se centraron en Lily. Esta al ver que todos esperaban una respuesta de su parte, respiro hondo y miro a la profesora a los ojos.

-Nosotros... bueno... nosotros... -intentó explicar Lily-

-Acompañadme a mi despacho-ordenó la profesora-

Seguimos a la profesora asta su despacho. Al entrar, la profesora de transformaciones se sentó en su silla, mientras que el resto permanecíamos de pie.

-Y bien, ¿alguno de vosotros puede explicarme por que estáis fuera de clase?-pregunto la profesora-

-Profesora yo iba de camino a clase, cuando Potter y sus amigos sacaron sus varitas y me amenazaron. Yo no he hecho nada-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-se defendió Sirius-

Todos le miramos con incredulidad menos James, que al parecer estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Bueno... no del todo cierto-corrigió-

- Ya no importa. Tendrán un castigo todos por lo ocurrido y cinco puntos menos cada uno para su casa-anunció la profesora, esto último algo dolida-

-Pero...-comenzamos Lily y yo-

-Sin excepción-aclaro- Y supongo que el profesor de pociones, querrá poneros también un castigo por no ir a su clase así que ya se les informara.

¡No es justo!-exclamo James-

-No me diga lo que es o no es justo Señor Potter-advirtió la profesora-Ahora, vayan a su próxima clase.

Todos salimos de del despacho de la profesora McGonagall molestos, ya que habíamos perdido puntos para nuestra casa y, además teníamos un castigo y otro por llegar.

Snape nada más salir del despacho se marcho a su próxima clase haciendo que nos quedásemos solo Lily,"Los merodeadores" y yo. La prefecta se acerco amenazadoramente a James.

- Tu..., tu... ¿Veis lo que habéis conseguido?-dijo Lily realmente enfadada- Nos han quitado puntos por vuestra culpa, solo por vuestra culpa.

-¡¿Pero que dices?!-grito exaltado Sirius- No ha sido nuestra culpa.

-Noooo, claro que no, ¿Como dices eso Lil?-dije fingiendo estar ofendida- Ellos jamás, y digo jamás, harían algo que perjudicase a alguien o a nuestra querida casa Griffindor.

-Pues claro que no-aseguró Sirius pensando que yo iba de su parte-

-¡¿Qué te crees?!¡¿Qué somos tontas, o qué?!-dije alterada-

-¿Pero no ibas de nuestra parte?-preguntó desconcertado Sirius-

-¡Pues claro que no! Por vuestra culpa nosotras estamos castigadas-dije acusadoramente-

-Es verdad, castigadas, mi primer castigo, y también es la primera vez que me quitan puntos-Murmuro Lily aunque todos pudimos olerlo- A mi, a una prefecta.

-No te preocupes, te acabaras acostumbrando- dijo Remus intentando animarla-

-¿Acostumbrarme? ¡No me voy a tener que acostumbrarme porque esto no va a volver a pasar!-grito Lily apunto de llorar-

-Pues claro que no-dije-Porque no nos vamos a acerca a vosotros a menos que no haya alternativa.

- Por mi perfecto-dijo Sirius- Por que no te quiero tener cerca.

-Pues yo a ti menos-respondí-

Durante toda la conversación el único que no había intervenido, aparte de Peter, era James y eso no era normal. El único que se había percatado de ello era Remus y mientras que Sirius y yo discutíamos, él se acerco a James.

-Cornamenta, ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado Remus-

-Eh, no... nada-respondió el aludido con una falsa sonrisa-

-Estas raro-dijo Remus-

-¿Yo? ¡Que va!, es que estoy pensando en el castigo-se excusó James-

-Vale-asintió su compañero-

Remus sabía perfectamente que James no estaba así por el castigo, eso era precisamente lo que menos le importaba después de Snape.

-Si tu única neurona esta medio muerta y no te da para más, no es mi culpa-dije altiva-

- Pues yo no sé que haces en un colegió cuando tendrías que estar en un zoológico,¡salvaje! –reprendió Sirius-

-¿Se te ha acabado ya el argumento? Lo digo porque te repites un poco-dije burlonamente-

-Por supuesto que no ¿Quién te crees que soy?-pregunto ofendido-

-Pues un...-comencé pero Remus me interrumpió-

-Llegamos tarde a clase otra vez-dijo Remus-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos Lily, Sirius y yo al unísono-

Todos echemos a corre alterados hacia nuestra próxima clase. Al llegar encontremos a todos nuestros compañeros de clase fuera esperando a que el profesor nos ordenase de entrar.

-¿Pero no llegábamos tarde?-preguntó desconcertado James-

-Era broma, jeje-dijo inocentemente Remus-

-¿A que te refieres?-dije con la respiración agitada después de tanto correr-

-Que os he dicho eso para que no llegásemos tarde y... para que dejaseis de discutir-explico Remus esto último dirigiéndose a Sirius y a mí-

-Muchas gracias-dije irónicamente-

Después de un duro día, mis compañeras de habitación y yo nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor para cenar. Al bajar de la habitación nos habíamos encontrado con "los merodeadores" que desde que habíamos hablado con el profesor de pociones sobre nuestro castigo, no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. "Mejor" pensé. Nos sentemos en la mesa Griffindor y comencemos a cenar mientras le contábamos a Ruth y Cassidy lo ocurrido.

-¿De verdad?-repetía Cassidy-

-Si-asentí-

-Pues yo no los veo tan malos chicos, son traviesos si, pero que vamos a hacer-opino Ruth-

Yo bufé. Por su culpa nos esperaban dos largos castigos y cualquiera en nuestra situación, no vería a "los merodeadores"precisamente como unos chicos traviesos, sino como cuatro demonios expulsados del infierno. "Si por lo menos se disculpasen"pensé. Pero ellos jamás harían algo así, eso sería caer muy bajo.

-¿En que piensas? – me preguntó Lily-

-En los merodeadores-contesté-

-No esperaba menos de ti-dijo una voz a mis espaldas-

Los merodeadores acababan de llegar y, desgraciadamente, habían escuchado la pregunta de Lily y la mitad de mi contestación.

-Y en cuanto los odio-terminé de decir ignorando la intervención de Sirius-

-Si en verdad nos quieres-se aventuro a decir Peter-¿Verdad Sirius?

Mis tres amigas y yo, nos miramos unos instantes para después reír.

-Si, sobre todo a ti-conseguí decir en medio de las risas-

James se sentó aun lado de Lily, ya que yo estaba al otro, y revolviendo su alborotado cabello, sonrió a Lily.

-Mañana nuestro primer castigo eh...-dijo divertido-

-No hace falta que lo recuerdes Cornamenta-dijo Remus-

James ignoro completamente a Remus y siguió observando a Lily.

-Y nos toca juntos Evans-dijo ampliando más su sonrisa-que bien ¿no?

Para el castigo de mañana, que era el de la profesora McGonagall, nos habían puesto por parejas. James con Lily, Sirius con Peter y Remus conmigo. Lo habían organizado así creyendo que no habría ningún problema. El castigo consistía en limpiar distintas partes del castillo o ayudar a algún profesor, dependiendo de lo que fuese necesario hacer mañana.

Lily miraba a James con el entrecejo fruncido debido a su reciente pregunta y la verdad que no era para menos ¿Quién querría estar durante un castigo con un merodeador?.

-No se que es peor, si el castigo o tener que estar contigo-contesto Lily-

-No te pongas así mujer, que seguro que no lo pasamos bien-dijo James intentando parecer convencido de su palabras-

-Si limpiar es tu concepto de diversión, seguro que si vamos a disfrutar-intervine-

Sirius que había estado sonriendo a cada chica que le miraba desde su respectiva mesa, al oírme giró su cabeza para intervenir en la conversación.

-¿Y cual se supone que es tu concepto de diversión?-preguntó- Estudiar ¿no?

-Cállate Black-dije mordaz para luego salir del Gran Comedor-

Subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Mis amigas llegaron a los pocos minutos después, pero yo me hice la dormida y ellas también se acostaron.

**Hola, asta aquí el cuarto capitulo, a mi no me gusta mucho pero necesitaba poner esto para dar paso a lo siguiente. Bueno, primero quería agradeceros el que leáis mi historia pero me gustaría que me mandaseis mensajes, porque asta ahora no he recibido. En fin, muchos besos y asta el siguiente.**


	5. No todos son así

**5. No todos son así.**

No conseguía dormirme. Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama y, cansada, decidí levantarme he irme a la sala común. Antes de salir de la habitación, mire la hora que era en el despertador de Lily.

-Las tres y media-murmure-

Salí de la habitación con sumo cuidado. Bajé las escaleras y cuando faltaba el último peldaño comprobé que la sala común no estaba vacía como yo había pensado, ya que al ver un pie descalzo que sobresalía del sofá deduje que alguien estaba tumbado en él. Me acerque sigilosa para no molestarle y pude ver que era un chico, era Remus. Estaba dormido y con un libro, al parecer, bastante pesado, abierto sobre su abdomen y sus brazos estaban colocados tras su cabeza. "Se habrá dormido leyendo" pensé. Le mire unos instantes y decidí que antes de volver a acostarme, le quitaría el libro de encima para que durmiese más cómodo. Me acerqué y me puse de rodillas enfrente del sofá. Extendí mi mano y poco a poco la fui acercado al libro. Justo cuando lo había cogido, Remus me agarro de la muñeca izquierda con su mano haciendo que me sobresaltase. Abrió los ojos y al verme sonrió y fue soltando poco a poco mi muñeca.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el Griffindor-

-No importa-dije-

-Es mi instinto-explicó- No puedo evitarlo.

Yo sonreí para después dejar el libro, que tras lo sucedido había caído al suelo, encima del sillón.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?-pregunté curiosa-

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo-contesto-

-No podía dormir y baje aquí pensando que todos estaríais durmiendo, y al verte aquí acostado y con un libro tan pesado encima pues pensé en quitártelo para que estuvieses más cómodo -dije rápidamente-

-Respira mujer-añadió Remus sonriendo -

-Bueno, yo me voy a acostar que no quiero molestarte-dije-

-¿Molestarme?¡Que va! Quédate y así podemos hablar un rato-ofreció el joven-

Medité unos instantes su proposición. Era amable y simpático, pero seguía siendo un merodeador. Estaba dudosa pero debía tomar una decisión.

-Vale-conteste-

El sonrió y yo le imite. Mi conciencia me decía cosas como"A saber que te hace este" o "Es un merodeador ese es el motivo por el que te tienes que ir" pero pasando de la sensatez por unas horas me senté al lado del Griffindor.

- Voy a probar una experiencia nueva-dije contenta-

- ¿Qué?-pregunto Remus extrañado-

- Estar con un merodeador a solas mientras que todos duermen es una nueva experiencia-explique- Quien sabe si tienes alguna de vuestras bromas escondida bajo la manga.

-No somos tan malos-se defendió Remus-

Fruncí el entrecejo en señal de incredulidad.

-Bueno, mejor hablemos de otra cosa-dije-

Remus asintió ya que veía venir una discusión, sabía que si seguíamos con el tema de "los merodeadores" acabaríamos así.

- Y bien, ¿tienes novio?-preguntó Remus dejándome sorprendida-

-No-contesté ruborizada-

Estaba un poco incomoda con la situación "Y dicen que el niño es tímido"pense irónica "Pues para mi que es muy directo".

-Pensábamos que estabas con Bagman –confesó Remus-

-¿Con Ludo?-pregunté extrañada-

-Si, como se pasa todo el día mirándote o persiguiéndote, pensábamos que había algo de eso-explico-

-¡Que va!-negué-

Ludo Bagman, era un chico de nuestro mismo curso pero perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff que desde hacía varios años yo le gustaba y no paraba de perseguirme. Era golpeador de su casa en el equipo de quidditch y era bastante guapo por lo que muchas chicas iban detrás de él.

- A bueno-comentó el griffindor-

-Por cierto ¿por qué hablas en plural?-pregunté curiosa-

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo dudoso-

-A que antes has dicho "pensábamos" en vez de "pienso"-explique-

- Me refiero con"pensabamos" a los chicos y yo-respondió-

-¿Soléis hablar mucho acerca de las relaciones de vuestros compañeros?-pregunté perspicaz-

-No, solo a veces-respondió sin darle mucha importancia-

-A vale-respondí-

-Una pregunta, ¿es mi impresión o te has ido enfadada del gran comedor esta noche?-preguntó Remus interesado-

-¿Ha que te refieres?-dije-

-Que después de que Sirius te dijese que tu única diversión son los libros le has dicho que se callase y te has ido sin más-explico-Te a molestado lo que te ha dicho ¿verdad?

No sabía si contestar a su pregunta o no. Era amigo de Sirius y por si fuera poco un merodeador, pero comenzaba a coger confianza con él y decidí en responderle.

-Si-dije tímidamente-

Esperaba a que se riese por mi respuesta pero no lo hizo, al contrario, se puso serio y pareció comprenderme.

-Te entiendo-dijo confirmando mis suposiciones- A mi también me hubiese molestado.

-Sobre todo si no es verdad-corrobore- A mi no me gusta estudiar, lo hago porque es mi obligación y si que se divertirme.

-Estoy seguro de eso-dijo Remus- Además, si te sirve de consuelo, a mi también me lo ha dicho alguna vez.

-No me sirve de consuelo, pero gracias-conteste con una sonrisa-

-No hay de que-respondió el joven-

Estuvimos hablando durante horas ya que a trabes de las ventanas de la torre griffindor penetraban unos rayos de sol matutinos que nos dieron a entender que comenzaba a amanecer. Durante todo la noche habíamos hablado de un montón de cosas y habíamos descubierto que teníamos varias cosas en común entre ellas las cosquillas.

- ¿Y cual es tu punto débil? Me refiero a donde tienes más cosquillas-explico-

-Prefiero no decírtelo- dije con una sonrisa en los labios-

-Entonces tendré que descubrirlo yo-contesto Remus con una sonrisa malévola-

-No te atreverás-dije segura -

-Ya lo creo-respondió el griffindor-

Remus se acerco a mi y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en la costillas donde, exactamente, era mi punto débil. Yo reía sin poder evitarlo y sin pensar en que los demás estaban durmiendo.

-¡Para, para!-dije-

-Vaya, ya se donde tienes cosquillas-dijo-

Remus se detuvo de golpe y su rostro cambió de alegría a confusión. Yo le mire y después me gire para ver lo que miraba mi acompañante tan fijamente.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó Sirius molesto-

-Nada que te importe Black.-respondí-

Sirius me miro enfadado y Remus, al percatarse de ello, me indico con la mirada que hablaba el.

-Que ninguno de los dos podíamos dormir, hemos bajado y nos hemos encontrado aquí-explico Remus-

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces tu aquí?-pregunté-

-Te lo diré Turner, por culpa de tus gritos me he despertado y he bajado para saber que pasaba-explicó Sirius- Ahora ya no podré volverme a dormir.

Remus arqueo una ceja en señal sarcástica. Al igual que yo, sabía perfectamente que Sirius no se había despertado por mis gritos, ya que no habían sido tan exagerados como para eso.

-Bueno, ya has visto que no pasa nada así que vete-dije-

-Katrina, no empecéis-pidió Remus-

-Remus, solo ha venido a incordiar-explique aun molesta por lo ocurrido en el gran comedor-

-¿Katrina?¿Remus?¿Desde cuando os llamáis por los nombres?-pregunto Sirius un poco molesto y celoso-

Le mire perspicaz y me acerque sensualmente a el. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras los dos griffindors me miraban extrañados e impresionados a su vez.

-¿Estas celoso?-pregunté con tono burlón-

Sirius me miro enfadado y se soltó de mis brazos de mala manera.

-¿Celoso?¿Celoso?¿De que?-pregunto Sirius-¿De que os estéis haciendo amigos?

-Si- asentí-

Remus se mantenía al margen de la situación ya que no quería apoyar a ninguno de los dos por si el otro se enfadaba.

-Lo que ocurre es que no quiero que mi gran amigo Lunático se junte con una salvaje como tú-explico Sirius- Lo hago por su salud.

-Ya-dije sarcásticamente- Bueno, Remus yo me voy ya a mi habitación.

-Vale-asintió Remus-

-A dormir no será-intervino Sirius-Por si no lo sabes son las seis y media casi la hora de levantarse.

-Gracias Black por la información-dije-

-Esta mujer es de lo peor-dijo Sirius-

Yo sonreí. Cuando iba a subir el primer escalón, me gire hacia Remus y le mire pensativa, aunque con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Tienes razón Remus, no todos los merodeadores sois malos-dije- Tu solo eres... travieso, no como otros.

Esto último lo dije mirando significativamente a Sirius que me fulmino con la mirada haciendo que yo sonriese más.

-Asta luego-me despedí antes de subir las escaleras y entrar a mi habitación-

Mis tres compañeras de dormitorio aún seguían dormidas así que aproveche para entrar al cuarto de baño y ducharme la primera. Al salir, vi que Ruth y Lily ya estaban levantadas mientras que Cassidy seguía durmiendo placidamente.

-Buenos días-dije animada-

A pesad de que no había dormido en toda la noche, estaba descansada y con las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar un nuevo día y a los merodeadores.

-¿Katrina la primera en levantarse? ¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamo Lily de forma burlona-

-O a lo mejor es que no se a acostado-opinó Cassidy mientras se levantaba-

-Sea lo que sea, yo me voy a duchar que no quiero llegar tarde como ayer-explico Lily para luego meterse al cuarto de baño-

-Bueno chicas, os espero a bajo ¿vale?-dije-

-Si-asintió Ruth-

Cogí mis libros y salí de nuevo de la habitación para dirigirme a la sala común. Al llegar me senté en el sofá en el que hacia una hora había estado sentada en compañía de Remus. Cogí el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que era nuestra primera clase del día, y comencé a ojearlo asta que unas risas provenientes de las escaleras hicieron que mi atención se concentrase en ese punto. Eran, como no, los merodeadores.

-Que buena idea Canuto-dijo James –

-¿Verdad que si?-decía Sirius-

-¿Pero no será peligroso?-preguntaba preocupado Peter-

-Hay esta la gracia, amigo mío-respondió James dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Peter-

Les mire unos instantes y cundo ellos se percataron de mi presencia, también lo hicieron.

-Se ve que no os conformáis con dos castigos-dije-

-Metete en tus asuntos, Turner-dijo mordaz Sirius-

-Sirius-dijo cansinamente Remus-

-Oh, perdón Lunático no quería ser maleducado con tu amiga-dijo Sirius burlonamente-

Tanto James como Peter rieron ante el comentario de Sirius mientras que Remus les miraba resignado. Por las escaleras aparecieron mis tres compañeras de habitación y James al ver a Lily dejo de reír para acercarse a ella.

-Buenos días Evans ¿Cómo has dormido?-preguntó-

-Bien, Gracias-respondió Lily secamente-

La prefecta me miro esperando una intervención por mi parte pero al no decir nada habló ella.

-¿Vamos ha desayunar?-preguntó-

-Si-asentimos Cassidy, Ruth y yo a la vez-

Salimos de la sala común y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor seguidas, muy de cerca, por los cuatro merodeadores. Desayunamos tranquilamente y fuimos a nuestra primera clase D.C.A.O. con un nuevo profesor como había ocurrido los otros cinco años atrás. Esta clase la compartíamos con los Ravenclaw y las alumnas de ambas casas estábamos emocionadas porque ha decir verdad nunca habíamos tenido un profesor de esta signatura que fuese joven y guapo. Todos los alumnos esperábamos la llegada de Dimitri ya sentados en nuestros respectivos sitios mientras hablábamos animadamente.

-¡Que emoción!-decía Ruth –

-Con lo guapo que es no se si voy a poder prestar atención a la clase-decía una chica de Ravenclaw-

Todos los chicos observaban a sus compañeras sarcásticamente. No podían entender esa actitud.

-No es para tanto-intervino Sirius- Solo es un hombre más.

Pero Sirius tubo que tragarse las palabras al ver al profesor que atravesaba la puerta del aula.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza. Aquí esta el quinto capitulo, espero k os guste y me dejéis algún rr con vuestra opinión. Besos.**


	6. Una clase fuera de lo normal

**6. Una clase fuera de lo normal.**

El profesor, nada más entrar a la clase, dedico una sonrisa a sus alumnos para después sentarse tras su escritorio. Las estudiantes le miraban embelesadas mientras que el grupo estudiantil masculino le miraba serios y un poco celosos.

- Buenos días a todos –saludo amablemente el profesor-

-Buenos días-respondimos todos a coro-

-Soy el profesor Expenser e impartiré D.C.A.O. este curso-explicó- Hoy he pensado que en vez de comenzar ya con el libro, podríamos intentar conocernos un poco es decir, hablaremos de cada uno por turnos.¿Quien comienza?

Ruth, que estaba sentada al lado de Cassidy, levanto la mano y comenzó a moverla en el aire en señal de impaciencia.

-Si señorita...-comenzó el profesor-

-Halliwell, Ruth Halliwell-aclaro la griffindor-

- Muy bien señorita Halliwell ¿Qué nos quieres contar?-preguntó Dimitri-

-Yo quería preguntarle si el año que viene va a seguir impartiendo clase en Hogwarts-pregunto Ruth-

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se-respondió el profesor- Ya se sabrá más adelante.

-Esperemos que si-dijo Lily tímidamente-

El profesor sonrió y debido ha esto, la prefecta de Griffindor se sonrojo. James, mientras, fulmina al nuevo profesor con la mirada.

-Para hacerlo más rápido vais a ir saliendo de dos en dos ¿de acuerdo?-propuso Dimitri-Comenzaremos por la primera fila, os acercareis a mi pupitre y os dirigiréis a la clase.

El profesor cogió una silla y se dirigió al final del aula, donde se sentó e hizo una señal a la pareja de la primera fila para que se levantasen. Ruth y Cassidy, que eran las primeras, siguieron las instrucciones del profesor, y dirigiéndose a todos los estudiantes comenzaron.

-Como ya sabéis soy Ruth Halliwell, de la casa Griffindor, tengo 16 años y... no se que más decir-explicó Ruth-

-Háblanos sobre tus gustos o si tienes novio-ayudo Dimitri-

-Pues no tengo novio-contesto la griffindor mirando significativamente al profesor y a tres de los merodeadores- Y me gusta mucho compárame ropa y mi color favorito es el rosa.

-Muy bien-asintió el profesor- Ahora tu compañera.

-Pues... soy Cassidy Koster, pertenezco a la casa griffindor, tengo 16 años, me gusta leer, jugar al quidditch y no tengo novio.-dijo Cassidy nerviosa-

-Estupendo-aseguro Expenser- Los siguientes.

Remus y James que eran los que seguían a Ruth y Cassidy hicieron lo mismo que las dos griffindors y se colocaron frente a la clase.

- Pues yo soy James Potter de la casa de los leones, capitán del equipo Griffindor también su buscador y uno de los merodeadores-explico James con orgullo-

Lily resopló al oír lo último que había dicho James. Sin duda pensaba lo mismo que yo ¿Cómo podían sentirse orgullosos de ser un merodeador si lo único que hacían son bromas y molestar a los demás? Nunca conseguiríamos entenderles.

- Di algo más, por ejemplo..., como han dichos tus compañeras, las señoritas Halliwell y Koster, ¿Tienes novia?-preguntó el profesor-

Todas las estudiantes, menos la prefecta de griffindor y yo, esperaban la respuesta impacientes ya que James era un chico muy guapo y bastante popular en Hogwarts por lo que muchas chicas les gustaba. Sin embargo el no se percato de ello ya que su mirada picara estaba fija en cierta pelirroja que no le prestaba la menor atención ya que estaba leyendo el libro de D.C.A.O. muy interesada.

-Si profesor, si tengo novia-contesto James aun mirando a Lily-

Esta al oír la respuesta levanto la cabeza intentando no parecer interesada pero al percatarse que James la miraba volvió a bajar la cabeza para continuar con su lectura.

-¿Y se podría saber quien es?-preguntó Sirius sabiendo ya la respuesta-

-Por supuesto que si-asintió James- Lily Evans.

La joven levantó la cabeza tan rápido que fue un milagro que no se rompiese el cuello. Sus ojos, siempre llenos de simpatía y amabilidad, miraban a James con furia y vergüenza. Yo no sabía si reír a no. Todo Hogwarts conocía lo mal que se llevaban James y Lily así que realmente la ocasión merecía al algún grito de la prefecta y aunque estuviésemos en clase, y un profesor presente, Lily no aguantaría mucho.

-¡Eso es mentira!-negó tajantemente Lily-

- Por favor no lo niegues más tiempo y afirma nuestra relación –dijo James poéticamente-

- ¡Estas chalado!-grito la griffindor- Eres un...

-No gastes más saliva-dije- Todos ya sabemos que no sois novios.

-Pero...-comenzó Lily-

- Tu compañera tiene razón-asintió el profesor- Ya nos ha quedado a todos claro que no estáis juntos.

Lily se sonrojo y el profesor sonrió.

-Continua –indico a Remus el profesor –

-Soy Remus Lupin de Griffindor, soy prefecto de mi casa, me gusta leer y estar con los amigos y no tengo novia-explico-

- ¡¿Como que no?!-pregunto exaltado Sirius- ¿Y Katrina que?

-¿Katrina qué?-preguntó aun más extrañado Remus-

-¡Eso!¿Yo qué?-dije mirando dudosa a Sirius-

- Que ya es hora de hacer pública vuestra relación-dijo Sirius picaramente-

-¡¿Qué relación?!-gritamos Remus y yo al unísono-

- Vamos, después de pasar una noche juntos ¿pretendéis engañarme? –pregunto Sirius burlón-

Todos, incluido el profesor, nos miraban interesados. Lily, a mi lado, me miraba perspicaz, ya que yo no había dado explicaciones a mi ausencia por la noche en la habitación. La situación estaba muy tensa y todo era por culpa de Sirius. "Cuando lo pille lo mato"pense "¿Y por qué esperar tanto si puedo hacerlo ahora? Me levante con la intención de estrangular a Sirius pero la voz del profesor me detuvo.

- Estupendo-dijo- Ya que una de nuestras protagonistas esta en pie, va a aprovechar para presentarse.

James y Remus se sentaron en sus sitios, Este ultimo, al pasar por mi lado, había apartado la mirada ya que estaba muy avergonzado por la situación. Lily me miraba y sonreía burlona.

-Señorita Lily Evans ¿ese es su nombre?-preguntó el profesor-

-Si-asintió la aludida-

-Usted también -dijo Expenser-

Lily se levantó y se acerco a la mesa del profesor donde ya le esperaba yo. Esta vez la que sonreía burlona era yo. Todos los presentes nos miraban expectantes ya que esperaban una repuesta a lo ocurrido.

- Soy Katrina Turner, tengo 15 años y cumpliré los 16 en noviembre, pertenezco a la casa Griffindor, me gusta leer y el Quidditch y no tengo novio-explique recalcando en especial las tres últimas palabras- Repito, no tengo novio.

-Que corazón más frío tienes ¿Cómo le haces eso al pobre Remus?-pregunto Sirius haciéndose el dolido- Exijo una respuesta.

Pero mi mirada, junto con la de Remus, respondió a dicha pregunta.

-Yo lo que creo es que estas celoso –opinó el profesor-

-¿Celoso?¿Celoso?¿Sirius Black celoso?-repitió incrédulo Sirius- Eso no lo veréis nunca.

-¡Cállate Black!-exigí-

-Vale, vale, ya me cayo-accedió finalmente Sirius-

"Gracias a Dios"pense "este chico no se calla ni bajo el agua". Ahora era el turno de Lily que estaba mucho más nerviosa que yo.

-Pues... yo... soy Lily Evans, tengo 16 años, pertenezco a Griffindor y soy la prefecta de mi casa junto a Remus-explico- Y tampoco tengo novio.

-Por que no quieres-comentó James- Sino ya estarías saliendo conmigo.

-Eso es porque es lista, Potter-añadí-

El profesor, que ya veía venir otra discusión se adelanto he hizo una señal a Sirius y Peter para que se presentaran.

-Soy Sirius Black, de Griffindor, uno de los merodeadores y tengo 16 años-explicó- No tengo novia pero si alguna queréis algo...

- Gracias por tu amabilidad, pero no-respondí tajante-

Muchas chicas me miraron enfadadas, sin duda no opinaban igual que yo respecto a la propuesta de Sirius.

-El siguiente-se apresuro a decir el profesor-

-Mi nombre es Peter Pettigrew, soy de Griffindor y tengo 16 años-dijo Peter- Y no tengo novia.

-Es evidente por que- murmure a Lily para que solo ella lo oyese-

Tras la presentación, Sirius y Peter se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios ya que ahora le tocaba el turno a los Ravenclaw. Thomas Fox, junto a Bryan Cold, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la mesa del profesor, pero cuando Thomas estaba pasando por el lado de James, este le puso la zancadilla fingiendo que tenía que atarse los zapatos. Gracias a que Thomas era el guardián de su equipo en Quidditch y tenía buenos reflejos, esquivo la pierna de James y no cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!-preguntó Thomas enfadado-

-Que despistado soy-dijo James burlonamente- No me había dado cuenta que estabas pasando.

-Ya, claro-dijo sarcásticamente Thomas-

El Ravenclaw, después de fulminar a James con la mirada, se coloco al lado de Bryan para comenzar con la presentación.

-Soy Thomas Fox de Ravenclaw, prefecto de mi casa y soy guardián en el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw-explico- Por ahora no tengo novia pero espero que pronto deje de ser así.

Esto último lo dijo mirando cariñosamente a Lily y esta le respondió con una sonrisa que ha James molestó mucho. El resto de Ravenclaw se fue presentando poco a poco asta que finalizó la clase y todos nos fuimos a la siguiente.

Las clases de la mañana se pasaron rápidamente y ahora mis amigas y yo nos dirigíamos a comer al Gran Comedor. Ruth no había dejado de hablar de la clase de D.C.A.O. y por supuesto del profesor.

-Es fantástico ¿verdad?-decía por centésima vez Ruth-

-Deja de hablar ya del profesor Expenser ¿Quieres?-preguntó ya harta Cassidy-

- Esta bien, pero solo si Katrina nos aclara ese pequeño detalle de donde y con quien ha pasado la noche-chantajeo Ruth-

- Me parece justo-apoyo Lily-

-No me agobiéis-dije-

Entremos en el Gran Comedor y nos dirigimos a la mesa de Griffindor donde ya estaba comiendo los merodeadores. Para nuestra desgracia, los únicos huecos libres eran los que estaban al lado de los cuatro chicos y si queríamos comer deberíamos sentarnos ahí. En un lado estaban Peter a la derecha, y Remus a la izquierda, y enfrente de ellos Sirius y James respectivamente. Yo me iba sentar en el sitio más alejado de los merodeadores, pero Ruth y Cassidy me cogieron por los brazos obligándome ha sentarme al lado de Remus, que me miraba de reojo sonrojado.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?-pregunte molesta-

- Tú ahí-recibí como respuesta-

Lily se iba a sentar a mi lado, cuando nuestras dos amigas la cogieron también a ella por los brazos y la llevaron para que se sentase con James. Esta al no esperárselo no reacciono a tiempo, y cuando lo hizo ya estaba junto al merodeador que la miraba sonriente. Cassidy se sentó a mi lado y Ruth al de la pelirroja.

-Traidoras-murmure-

Comencemos a comer tranquilamente pero ya se sabe que lo bueno no dura mucho y alguien debía romper ese precioso momento y no podía ser otra, que Cassidy, a quien yo consideraba mi amiga.

-Katrina, ¿Entonces es cierto que pasaste la noche con Lupin?-pregunto inocentemente-

Remus, que en ese preciso momento estaba bebiendo agua, al oír la pregunta escupió el líquido que fue a parar a la cara de James.

-¡No! –gritamos Remus y yo al unísono-

Lily comenzó a reír junto con Cassidy, Ruth y Sirius.

-¿De que os reís?-pregunté molesta-

-De Potter-contestó Lily-

Tanto Remus como yo miremos a James que se limpiaba la cara avergonzado.

- Lo siento James –se disculpo Remus entre risas-

- Más lo siento yo-respondió-

La profesora McGonagall se levanto de la mesa de profesores y se dirigió a nosotros y todos al verla dejemos de reír.

- Esta tarde es vuestro primer castigo y como ya os dije en que consiste no habrá ningún problema supongo-dijo la profesora- Pero ha habido un pequeño cambio en las parejas.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito James exaltado-

-¿Entonces no voy con Potter?-preguntó Lily ilusionada-

-No señorita Evans, usted si que ira con el señor Potter-aclaro la profesora-

-¡Bien!-exclamo James-

-Entonces ¿Qué cambios hay?-pregunto Remus-

-Usted ira con el señor Pettigrew en vez de con la señorita Turner –comenzó McGonagall- y el señor...

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que ir con Turner?-preguntó preocupado Sirius-

-Si señor Black y también con Snape-explico la profesora-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-gritemos exaltados-

Si pensaba que el castigo ya de por si era malo, tener que estar con Sirius era peor, pero encima con Snape, no sabía si podría aguantarlo.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y haya valido la pena esperar, muchos besos. (Por favor mandarme rr con vuestra opinión)**

**Merodeadora5: Muchas gracias por tu rr me ha alegrado mucho igual k saber k t gusta la historia. Besos.**

**Darwin: Muchas gracias por tu rr y por leer la historia. Besos.**


	7. Primer castigo

**7. Primer castigo.**

Si pensaba que el castigo ya de por si era malo, tener que estar con Sirius era peor, pero encima con Snape, no sabía si podría aguantarlo.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron rápidamente y pronto nos encontraríamos en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

- Una tarde con James Potter y encima limpiando ¡No puede haber nada peor!-decía Lily de camino al despacho-

Me pare en seco y la mire incrédula.

-Bueno, vale, lo tuyo es peor-reconoció la prefecta-

-No me había dado cuenta-dije irónica para después seguir las dos caminando-

-La verdad es que tienes muy mala suerte desde que hemos comenzado el curso-comentó Lily-

-Y todo tiene relación con los merodeadores ¿Te has dado cuenta?-pregunte-

-Si es que Potter es un idiota-recibí como respuesta-Los cuatro merodeadores en realidad.

-La verdad es que si-asentí- Pero Remus no tanto.

-¿Remus?-preguntó Lily pícara-

-No me gusta-dije tajante-

-Yo no he dicho nada-comentó burlona la prefecta- Eso lo has pensado tu sola.

-Porque suponía que tú lo pensabas-explique-

-¿No será que quieres convencerte a ti misma de que no te gusta?-preguntó perspicaz Lily-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- negué-

-Vale-asintió la pelirroja- Solo era una idea.

Sin darnos cuenta, ya estamos en frente de la puerta que daba la entrada al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones. Toquemos la puerta, y al abrirla pudimos comprobar que los merodeadores no habían llegado pero que Snape y McGonagall ya estaban allí. La profesora nos indicó, con un gesto de su mano, que nos sentásemos en las dos sillas que quedaban libres delante del escritorio. Pasaron unos diez minutos aproximadamente asta que la puerta fue abierta de nuevo y atravesada por los cuatro merodeadores.

-Bien, ahora que estéis todos os diré donde tenéis que ir a cumplir vuestro castigo-explico la profesora-

Todos, he excepción de los merodeadores, estábamos serios y deseosos de acabar el castigo cuanto antes. A mi me daba igual donde tuviese que hacer el castigo porqué no podía ser peor que estar con Sirius y Snape, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

- El señor Potter y la señorita Evans, limpiarán las cocinas-indicó la profesora-

-Eso es poco, los elfos domésticos lo tienen todo muy limpio no tendremos que hacer demasiado-dijo animado James-

-Se equivoca señor Potter, ya me he encargado yo para que los elfos domésticos no recogiesen nada y para que no les ayuden-informó McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Gracias profesora-dijo James irónico-

-De nada Potter-respondió la profesora- Los señores Lupin y Pettigrew, limpiaran los pasillos del primer piso y los señores Black y Snape, junto a la señorita Turner, limpiaran los aseos del segundo piso.

-Genial-murmure malhumorada-

-¿A que esperáis? ¡Venga!-ordenó la profesora- Y por cierto de manera muggle.

Los siete alumnos salimos del despacho para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Buena suerte, Lily-dije para luego darle un abrazo-

-Lo mismo te deseo Katy-respondió correspondiendo a mi abrazo-

Los cinco chicos nos miraban extrañados ya que no comprendían nuestra actitud.

-Vamos, que no os vais a la guerra-dijo Sirius- Solo es un castigo.

La prefecta y yo, que ya nos habíamos separado del abrazo, miramos a Sirius incrédulas.

-Esto es peor-dijimos al unísono-

Cada uno nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos castigos. Nosotros no dirigimos al baño de las chicas del segundo piso y durante todo el camino ninguno hablo. Al llegar abrí la puerta y entre con decisión, pero al ver que mis dos compañeros de castigo no entraba salí enfadada.

-¿A que esperáis?-pregunte impaciente-

-Yo no voy a entrar ahí, es un aseo de chicas-explico Snape-

-La verdad es que no creo que hayas entrado nunca a ninguno, por lo menos para ducharte-dijo burlón Sirius-

-¡Cállate Black!-dijo Snape enfadado-

-Y tu Black, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-pregunte perdiendo ya la escasa paciencia que tenia-

- Ahí adentro vive un fantasma que esta obsesionado conmigo y no voy poner mi vida en peligro-explicó-

Les mire a los dos indecisa ya que no sabía si matarlos o arrastrarlos para que cumpliesen el castigo conmigo. Aunque la primera opción era realmente tentadora, opte por escoger la segunda ya que no iba a permitir que no hiciesen su parte de castigo y me tocase hacerlo yo sola.

- Pobrecitos-dije para después agarrar a ambos por los brazos y arrastrarlos adentro-

Al entrar, pudimos comprobar que el servicio estaba bastante limpio ya que no había ningún alumno que entrase debido al fantasma que habitaba en el, el mismo que supuestamente acosaba a Sirius y de nombre Myrtle.

-Vaya, veo que tengo visita-dijo animada Myrtle-

- No por nuestra voluntad-explicó Sirius-

Al oír lo que el griffindor había dicho le pegue un codazo en las costillas para que se callase y no metiese la pata ya que conociendo a Myrtle, cualquier cosa que dijeras, si no tenias cuidado, podía ofenderla y eso llevaba al llanto de esta y los dolores de cabeza nuestros.

-Si es Sirius Back-dijo la fantasma mirando con especial interés al griffindor-

- Hola Myrtle –saludo Sirius cansinamente-

- Hace tiempo que no venís tus amigos y tú a visitarme-recordó Myrtle-

-Me pregunto por que-dije irónica-

La fantasma me miro de arriba a bajo para después fijar su mirada en Sirius.

-Y esta ¿quien es?-pregunto malhumorada Myrtle-

Todos pudimos notar que había cierto tono de reproche y celos en su voz. "¿Qué esta pensando?" me pregunte a mi misma. Sirius, que suponía lo que la fantasma estaba pensando, me agarro por la cintura y me atrajo hacía él.

- Es mi novia-presentó el griffindor-

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!-gritamos Myrtle y yo a la vez-

-Estamos juntos desde el curso pasado-informó-

- Pero ¡¿Cómo me has podido dejar por esta?!-pregunto malhumorada la fantasma-

-¡Oye que esta tiene nombre!-recordé apartándome de Sirius-

- Myrtle nosotros nunca hemos estado juntos, yo...-comenzó a explicar Sirius-

-Tienes razón Myrtle-asentí-

Todos los presentes, incluido Snape que observaba muy interesado la situación, me miraron sorprendidos por mis recientes palabras. El primer día de curso había aprovechado para vengarme de James, y ahora era un buen momento para fastidiar a Sirius y de paso vengarme también de él por las bromas que me habían hecho durante cinco largos años y sobre todo por lo ocurrido esta mañana.

-Sirius, me he dado cuenta de que lo tuyo con Myrtle tiene futuro así que me voy a apartar para que así podáis estar juntos y ser felices.-dije con una sonrisita traviesa-

-¡Turner!-gritó Sirius-

-Vaya, pues parece que en el fondo esta chica no es del todo mala-reconoció Myrtle felizmente-

-Parece que no-corroboro Snape-

-¡Tu te callas Snape!-ordeno Sirius-

-Pero espero que por lo menos me invitéis a la boda, que por cierto ¿Cuándo será? ¿Que queréis que os regale? ¿Dónde os iréis de luna de miel?¿A quien vais ha invitar? ¿Cómo...-preguntaba rápidamente pero Sirius me paro-

-No tan deprisa Turner-dijo-

-Tienes razón, me estoy apresurando-reconocí-

-Estaría bien que ahora se besasen-dijo burlón Snape-

-Es verdad-asentí-¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!

-Bueno, si queréis-asintió Myrtle tímidamente -

-¡Maldito Quejicus! ¡Esta me la pagaras!-grito Sirius furioso y muy avergonzado-

Snape, comenzó a correr por todo el servició y Sirius iba tras el con la barita en mano dispuesto a lanzarle a su enemigo el peor hechizo que se le viniese a la cabeza. Pero a su vez Myrtle seguía a Sirius dispuesta a darle un beso en cuanto el griffindor parase. Mientras, yo reía por lo que estaba ocurriendo ante mis ojos y lo que más gracia me hacia, era que yo era quien había comenzado con todo este lío. "Si es que en el fondo soy un poco mala"pense "Pero solo un poco"

-¡Dame un beso!-repetía la fantasma-

Sirius dejo de perseguir a Snape, que aprovechó para esconderse en uno de los baños, para comenzar a huir de Myrtle. El griffindor lo estaba pasando muy mal así que ya di por terminada mi venganza y decidí intervenir y ayudarlo. "Si es que en el fondo soy un trozo de pan" pensé.

- Myrtle, déjalo-dije-

Tanto Sirius como la fantasma me miraron, aunque la última un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó-

-Es que él prefiere que sea en la intimidad-dije burlona- Y además, tenemos que comenzar con el castigo.

-Bueno, pues entonces lo dejamos para otro momento ¿vale cariño?-pregunto la fantasma mirando con ternura a Sirius-

Este asintió con la cabeza y, después de despedirnos de la fantasma, esta se marcho por el retrete.

-¡Snape, sal ya que tenemos que comenzar con el castigo!-llame-

- ¿Pretendes que comencemos el castigo como si nada hubiese pasado?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo-

-Exactamente-dije con una sonrisa-

Snape salió y se reunió con nosotros, aunque se alejo del griffindor por precaución. Sirius me miraba con especial interés, como si estuviera llegando a una conclusión después de mucho tiempo pensando.

-¿Disfrutas provocándome?-preguntó Sirius de nuevo-

-Si-conteste-

- A vale-respondió- Y por cierto Quejicus, prepárate, que esta me la pagas.

-Si queréis luego os matáis mutuamente, pero ahora comenzamos con el castigo de una vez-dije-

Me quite la túnica y me arremangue las mangas de la camisa. Mis dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada buscando los utensilios de limpieza, pero no los encontré.

-¿Dónde están las cosas para la limpieza?-pregunté-

Sirius me miro negando con la cabeza. Sacó su barita y tras murmurar un hechizo que no pude escuchar, aparecieron ante nuestros ojos todo lo necesario para la limpieza de un servicio.

-Como se nota que no te han castigado nunca-dijo el griffindor-

Cogimos lo que necesitábamos y comencemos a limpiar. Como durante el verano limpiaba mi casa de manera muggle, me resulto mucho más fácil que a los otros dos, aunque Sirius no lo hacía nada mal. Tener como madre a una muggle me permitía moverme con la misma facilidad tanto en el mundo de los muggles como el de los magos. Mi madre era viuda ya que mi padre, un mago muy importante, murió cuando yo solo contaba con tres años. Aunque mi madre no sabía casi nada del mundo de los magos, me había hablado de el desde muy pequeña, pero aun así cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts fue una gran sorpresa. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando un grito de Snape me sacó de ellos.

-¡Maldito Black!-gritó Snape-

-Encima que lo hago por tu bien- se excusó el griffindor-

Sirius, aprovechando un descuido del Slytherin, volcó el agua del cubo con el que estaba limpiando sobre la cabeza de este. Yo solo podía reír.

- Por lo menos ya puedes decir que te has duchado-dijo Sirius-

-Podría decirlo, si no fuera agua sucia-respondí-

-¡up!, es verdad-contestó Sirius inocentemente-

Por fin termino el castigo y después de "despedirnos" de Snape, nos dirigimos a la casa Griffindor. Dimos la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entremos. Lo primero que vimos al entrar fue a una chica pelirroja que gritaba histérica a un chico moreno, con el pelo desordenado y con gafas. Eran Lily y James y otra de sus habituales discusiones.

**Continuara...**

**Hola, siento haberme retrasado tanto en poner el capitulo, pero esk no he podido ponerlo antes. Este capitulo no me gusta mucho pero espero recibir mensajes con vuestra opinión. Muchos besos.**


	8. Más problemas

**8. Más problemas.**

El rostro de la joven prefecta estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Tanto Sirius como yo desconocíamos los motivos de la discusión, pero sin duda debía de ser por algo importante porque Lily estaba peor que nunca y sin duda James lo sabía.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-gritó la prefecta-

-Ya te he dicho que ha sido sin querer-dijo James-

-¡Ya, claro!-respondió Lily sarcástica-

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-pregunté-

James y Lily, que no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia, nos miraron sorprendidos para después comenzar a explicar cada uno su versión de los hechos, pero como lo decían a la vez y muy rápido no podíamos entenderlos.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos Sirius y yo al unísono-

-Pues eso, que el idiota de Potter se ha atrevido a tocarme el culo-explico Lily muy avergonzada pero más calmada-

Sirius, al oír aquello, se acerco a James y le extendió la mano para que este la chocase. Tras esto, se abrazaron con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Este es mi James-comentó Sirius-

-Degenerado-dije para luego pegarle una colleja-

-¿Pero por que me pegas a mi?-preguntó Sirius tocándose la parte dolorida- Si ha sido James.

-Porque tú eres igual-conteste-

-Pero si no ha sido a cosa hecha-repitió James- Me he resbalado y me he agarrado a Evans y sin querer le he tocado el culo, pero sin querer.

-Y encima mentiroso-dijo la prefecta tan enfadada como al principio- Más defectos para tu lista.

-Pero sino es para tanto-se defendió James-

- No, que va-dije sarcástica-

-Potter ¿A ti te gustaría que yo te tocase el culo?-preguntó Lily-

-La verdad, no me importaría-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa burlona-

-¡Pero serás...!-gritó Lily avergonzada y arrepentida por su pregunta-

-Un merodeador-termine yo-

-Exacto- corroboró la prefecta- Me voy a la habitación ¿vienes?

-De verdad Evans, iría, pero es que no puedo-respondió James con una mirada pícara-

-¡Ahhh! No te aguanto-dijo Lily enfadada- Katrina ¿vienes?

-Ahora después-respondí- Tengo que aclarar algo.

La prefecta asintió con la cabeza para después desaparecer por las escaleras. Justo en ese momento entraron a la sala común Remus y Peter.

-Hola-saludo el primero- ¿Qué tal os ha ido?

-Muy bien-respondí con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Verdad Black?

-Habla por ti-contestó-

-Ya veo-dijo Remus no muy convencido-

-Pues a mi me ha ido demasiado bien-comentó James con una de sus típicas sonrisas-

-¿Y eso?-volvió a preguntar el prefecto-

-Evans-respondió James-

-¿Evans?-dijo sin entender Remus-

-Hay Lunático, que nuestro James se hace mayor-explico Sirius fingiendo que lloraba de la emoción-

-¿Qué le has hecho ha Evans?-pregunto preocupado Remus-

-Le he tocado el culo-respondió- Pero sin querer.

-Que suerte-comento Peter-

-Algo, es algo-dijo Sirius-

Asta ese instante yo había permanecido en silencio, atenta a la conversación de "Los merodeadores" esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir y sin ninguna duda era ese. Me acerque a Sirius y le di una colleja, después otra a James y por último a Peter.

-Buenas noches-dije antes de subir las escaleras asta mi habitación-

Los cuatro chicos se miraron sorprendidos para luego decir:

-Esta loca.

Al entrar a mi dormitorio vi a mis tres amigas sentadas, en círculo, encima de la cama de Ruth hablando, sin duda, de lo ocurrido con "Los merodeadores" y en especial con James.

-Por fin se ha acabado el día-dije para después tirarme encima de mi cama-Necesito dormir.

-Me parece bien-aprobó Ruth- Pero no sin antes contarnos que tal el castigo.

-Os podéis hacer una idea-respondí- En compañía de Snape, Black y una fantasma que esta loca, no te puedes aburrir.

Mis compañeras de habitación me miraron extrañadas, ya que esperaban una negativa de mi parte. Me puse el pijama y me senté con ellas en la cama de Ruth. Les conté todo lo que había ocurrido durante el castigo y ellas escuchaban bastante impresionadas pero nada más acabar de contar la experiencia, se echaron a reír.

-Pobre Sirius-dijo Ruth-

-¿Pobre? ¿Por qué?-pregunté sin entender- Se lo tiene bien merecido.

-Ya, pero mira que eres mala-comentó Cassidy-

-Pues a mi me parece bien-reconoció Lily- A estos cuatro hay que tratarlos así para que aprendan.

-Claro, como estas enfadada con Potter...-dijo Cassidy-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-respondió la prefecta- Bueno, quizás si.

-Al paso que vas, acabaras con él-dijo Cassidy pero sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras- Casada y con hijos.

-Antes muerta-dijo dando fin a la conversación- Me voy a dormir.

-Pero no nos has contado como ha ido el castigo-recordó Ruth-

-Fatal-dijo para luego meterse en su cama- Buenas noches.

-Que sueñes con Potter-dijo Cassidy burlona-

-¡Cállate!-grito la prefecta para luego cerrar las cortinas de su cama-

Las tres sonreímos y continuemos hablando asta que caímos rendidas en nuestras camas.

Como todas las mañanas el despertador de Lily nos había levantado y al igual que siempre, la competición de ver quien entraba primera al baño era todo un espectáculo. Cuando las cuatro estuvimos listas nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor mientras hablábamos o mejor dicho, discutíamos, acerca de lo turnos para bañarse.

- Lily siempre es la primera-se quejo Ruth- No es justo.

-Pues levante antes-respondió la prefecta-

-Además Ruth, no te puedes quejar porque la última siempre soy yo-recordó Cassidy-

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a desayunar. Al terminar, nos dirigimos a la primera clase del día que era transformaciones y que nos tocaba con los Hufflepuff, pero como lleguemos antes de tiempo tuvimos que esperar. Poco a poco el resto de los alumnos iban llegando, hasta que estuvimos todos y solo faltaba la profesora.

-Mira Katy, si es Bagman-dijo Lily señalando a uno de los Hufflepuff-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclame-

-Salúdale-dijo Ruth burlona-

-Ni de broma-me negué- No me acordaba que nos tocaba transformaciones con él.

-Con todos los Hufflepuff en realidad-recordó Ruth-

-Los demás me dan igual-dije escondiéndome tras Lily- Mientras que él no me vea me basta.

-Pues lo veo difícil-comentó la prefecta-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté-

-Porque viene hacia aquí- contestó Lily-

Era cierto. El hufflepuff se dirigía hacia nosotras decidido y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo no sabía que hacer. Intente ocultarme pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ludo ya había llegado hacía nosotras.

-Katrina Turner-dijo para luego darme un abrazo- Mi chica favorita.

-Hola Ludo-dije con una sonrisa forzada-

-Chicas-saludo el hufflepuff a mis tres amigas-

-Hola-dijeron al unísono-

Las tres griffindor se hacharon a reír mientras yo las fulminaba con la mirada. Este año tenía la esperanza de que Ludo se hubiese olvidado de mi existencia y dejase de detenerme por los pasillos para hablar conmigo, dejase de mirarme o dedicarme cada partido que ganaba como hacia todos los años, pero sin ninguna duda, este curso sería igual.

- Te he echado de menos-me confesó Ludo- Te he estado buscando desde que hemos llegado al colegio.

-Que injusta es la vida-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas- Tú buscándola y yo intentando perderla de vista.

Nos giramos y pudimos ver al dueño de esa voz., Sirius. Tres de los merodeadores reían mientras que el cuarto, Remus, miraba a Ludo molesto.

-Lo que no me puedo creer por mucho que lo intente, es que la hayas echado de menos-confesó Sirius-

-Estarías más guapo con la boca cerrada Black-me defendió Cassidy molesta-

-Hola chicos-saludo amablemente Ludo-

-Bagman, de hombre a hombre, buscate a otra chica-aconsejo Sirius-

-Tiene razón-afirmó James- Tiene muy mal carácter.

-Y mucha fuerza-corroboró Peter recordando el incidente de la noche pasada-

Al principió pensaba intervenir en mi defensa, pero como me interesaba que Ludo se olvidase de mi, decidí no entrometerme aunque si Sirius seguía así, no tardaría en darle otra colleja, pero esta vez de esas que el dolor dura mínimo una semana.

-No digáis tonterías- dijo Ludo- Katrina es única.

-Menos mal, porque no se si podría aguantar con dos-confesó Sirius-

Mire a Sirius fijamente y justo cuando iba a levantar mi mano para darle otra de mis, ya famosas, collejas la voz de la profesora McGonagall, nos interrumpió.

-Perdón por el retraso-se disculpó- Ahora adentro.

Todos los alumnos entraos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios. La clase pasó sin ningún incidente, a excepción de la mala transformación de una paloma con unas hermosas plumas a una sin ellas realizada por Peter, en vez de una paloma en una bonita figura como hicieron el resto. Antes de abandonar el aula de transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall llamo a "Los merodeadores", Lily y a mi.

-Vuestro último castigo será mañana-nos informo la profesora-

-¿Realmente cree que será el último castigo para nosotros, profesora?-pregunto James señalándose a sus amigos y él-

La profesora fulmino a James con la mirada y Lily suspiro resignada.

-El castigo será en las mazmorras a las cinco-dijo McGonagall- No lleguéis tarde.

-No es por parejas ¿verdad?-pregunto dudosa Lily-

-No señorita Evans-respondió la profesora-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Evans? ¿Es que no lo pasaste bien conmigo?-preguntó James-

-Es evidente que no-contestó la prefecta-

-¿Y en que consiste el castigo?-preguntó Remus-

-Mañana os lo explicara el profesor de pociones, que es con quien aréis el castigo-dijo la profesora dando fin a la conversación-

Abandonemos el aula rápidamente ya que llegábamos tarde a nuestra siguiente clase, Encantamientos que nos tocaba con los Ravenclaw. El profesor Flitwick, que impartía esta asignatura, nos iba a bajar puntos por llegar tarde pero al ver a su mejor alumna, Lily, cambió de idea.

-Os dejo pasar, pero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir-dijo Flitwick-

-Si, profesor-respondimos todos a coro-

No sentamos cerca de Thomas Fox, que saludo a Lily con una sonrisa mientras James mataba al Ravenclaw con la mirada. Estuvimos repasando todo lo que habíamos dado durante los cinco años que llevábamos en Hogwarts y al llegar al hechizo de "Wingardium leviosa" mi venganza llegó con él. Mi guerra contra los merodeadores, en especial contra Sirius, nunca terminaría asta que ellos se disculpasen o dejasen de meterse con nosotras, y como eso no pasaría, la guerra sería permanente al igual que la venganza. Prepare mi varita y apunté con ella hacia un libro muy grueso.

-Wingardium leviosa-murmure-

El libro comenzó a elevarse en el aire. Con un movimiento de mi varita, lo coloque sobre la cabeza de Sirius sin que este se diera cuenta, para luego soltarlo .Pero desafortunadamente Sirius se aparto y le dio a Peter, que era quien estaba a su lado.

-Ahhhh!!!-grito Peter-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó James-

-Alguien me ha tirado un libro a la cabeza-explico Peter dolorido-

-¿Me pregunto quien será?-dijo Sirius sarcástico-

Los cuatro merodeadores centraron sus miradas en Lily y en mí. En seguida yo giré la cabeza para que nuestras miradas no se encontrasen, pero ellos ya sabían quien era la culpable del incidente.

-¡Turner, te vas ha enterar!-amenazó Sirius-

-¿Y ahora que he hecho?-dije poniendo cara de niña buena-

-No te hagas la inocente-dijo James- Te tenemos calada.

-¿Por qué le has tirado el libro a Peter?-preguntó James-

-No tenía que darle a el, sino a Sirius-respondí-

-¿Así que lo confiesas?-pregunto Peter-

-Si-respondí-

-Y encima querías atacarme a mí-comentó Sirius molesto- Si es que eres...

Las discusión continuo asta que el profesor Flitwick intervino y nos amenazó con quitarnos puntos, "si es que a veces este profesor muestra su lado malvado"pensé.

A excepción de lo ocurrido en las dos primeras clases, el día había siso tranquilo. Tanto Lily como yo, nos acostemos pronto ya que al día siguiente sería el castigo y necesitábamos coger fuerzas, tanto para realizarlo como para aguantar a "Los merodeadores", aunque realmente lo que necesitábamos era gran cantidad de paciencia.

**Continuara...**

**Hola, ya estoy de vuelta!!! Bueno, aquí esta el octavo capitulo, espero que os guste y sobre todo espero recibir los mensajes que tanta ilusión me hacen con vuestra opinión. Los siguientes capítulos serán "muy mágicos" y espero que os gusten. Muchos besos y hasta el próximo.**


	9. El segundo castigo

**9. El segundo castigo.**

No me había costado nada dormirme, pero levantarme había sido todo un reto. Desde que sabía la fecha de nuestro segundo y último castigo, contaba las horas, minutos y segundos, quizás segundos no, para que finalizase, aunque sin ninguna duda eso me ponía mucho más nerviosa, pero no podía evitarlo. El día había sido tranquilo ya que, tanto Lily como yo, intentábamos alejarnos de los merodeadores lo máximo posible porque toda una tarde con ellos era más que suficiente. Habíamos quedado con los cuatro chicos en la sala común para que pudiésemos ir todos juntos al castigo, pero se estaban retrasando y nosotras ya estábamos desesperadas.

- Serán cobardes-dije enfadada- Se han rajado.

Se oyeron pasos en las escaleras y segundos después aparecieron en la sala común.

-Los merodeadores seremos lo que quieras, pero nunca cobardes-dijo James-

Le mire con el entrecejo fruncido para después mirar a Peter en señal de replica pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

-¿Vamos ya?-preguntó Lily-

-Si-asentí-Tengo ganas de que acabe.

Salimos de la torre Griffindor y nos dirigimos a las mazmorras, donde supuestamente nos esperaban Snape y Tank, el profesor de pociones. La puerta que daba al aula de pociones estaba abierta así que entramos con paso decidido. El profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro, pero al oírnos, levantó la cabeza y cerró el libro de golpe.

- No os bastó con no asistir a mi clase, sino que también llegáis tarde al castigo-recibimos como saludo-

-Profesor...-comenzó Lily-

-¿Le he dado permiso para hablar señorita Evans?-preguntó el profesor-No,¿verdad?¡Pues cállese!

Lily asintió con la cabeza avergonzada. Tanto los merodeadores como yo estábamos furioso por el trato del profesor hacía la prefecta, pero ninguno se atrevió a intervenir ya que podían ser peor las consecuencias que un simple castigo.

-Bueno, no nos retrasemos más que tenéis trabajo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Mucho trabajo.

El profesor Tank había impartida la asignatura de pociones desde nuestro segundo año ya que el antiguo profesor de la materia se había jubilado nada más terminar nuestro primer curso. A diferencia de nuestro primer profesor, este disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los alumnos pero en especial a los cuatro merodeadores, por lo que siempre buscaba el mínimo fallo de parte de ellos para reñirles.

-Ahora seguidme-ordenó Tank-

-Pero profesor ¿No esperamos a Snape?-pregunté temiéndome la respuesta-

-No-contestó el aludido-

-Pero si el también está castigado-recordó Sirius-

-El no lo estaría si vosotros no le hubieses obligado a retrasarse-explicó el profesor- Por lo que no hará el castigo.

Todos nos miremos sorprendido e insatisfechos." Como odio a este profesor"pensé."Se nota que es el jefe de la casa Slytherin". Tank nos llevó hasta el final del aula donde, oculta, había una puerta que con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer.

-Entrad-ordeno tras abrir la puerta-

No nos fiábamos mucho de él, pero al ser un profesor debíamos cumplir sus órdenes y no nos quedó más remedio que entrar. Era una habitación pequeña, llena de estanterías viejas y sucias por donde mirases. En cada una de ellas, había colocados pequeños frascos, también llenos de polvo, con líquido dentro. Tras observar la pequeña habitación con detenimiento, miramos al profesor esperando sus instrucciones para comenzar el castigo.

-En esta habitación se guardan pociones muy antiguas y peligrosas por lo que hay que tener extremo cuidado-explicó el profesor Tank- Vuestro castigo consiste en limpiar la habitación y cada uno de los frascos de manera muggle.

-¿Cómo de peligrosas son estas pociones?-preguntó curioso Sirius-

-Podrían tener consecuencias irreversibles si alguien las bebiese-contesto el profesor-

Sirius al oír aquellos sonrió con malicia. Sin ninguna duda, estaba pensando en las consecuencias de las pociones en Snape, pero llegó a la conclusión, que peor que ahora el slytherin no podía ser.

-Aunque algunas no son tan peligrosas, pero aun así las guardamos aquí-aclaró el profesor con otra de sus sonrisas- Venga, ¡comenzad!

El profesor salio de la habitación y del aula de pociones cerrando la puerta de esta tras de si. Todos nos miremos para después suspirar resignados.

-A trabajar-dijo Lily en un murmullo-

Sirius volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento con su varita y, tras decir las mismas palabras que el primer castigo, aparecieron de nuevo las cosas necesarias para limpiar. Comenzamos a limpiar mientras hablábamos entre nosotros, o mejor dicho, entre nosotras y entre ellos.

_**(La conversación de las chicas la pondré en cursiva y la de los chicos en negrita, hasta que ya hablen todos y pondré la letra normal)**_

_-La verdad es que Fox no es mal chico-dije-Deberías darle una oportunidad._

_-No es mal chico-corroboró Lily-Pero yo todavía no quiero tener novio._

_-Yo tampoco-dije convencida- Soy demasiado joven para ya estar tan atada a alguien._

_-Eres única-dijo sonriendo la prefecta-_

**-No me puedo creer que el idiota de Quejicus se haya librado del castigo-dijo Sirius molesto-**

**-Ya sabes de que Snape es el favorito de Tank-explicó James-**

**-Pues esto no se va a quedar así-afirmó Sirius-**

**-¿En que estas pensando Canuto?-preguntó James con una sonrisa maliciosa-**

**-En una "pequeña"venganza-contestó Sirius-Que se vaya preparando Quejicus.**

**-Nos estamos jugando otro castigo y el cuello-intervino Remus razonablemente-**

**-Oh vamos, el riesgo es lo divertido-dijo James con cara angelical-¿Verdad que sí, Peter?**

**-Si-asintió aunque no muy convencido-**

_-No es mala idea-asintió Lily-_

_-¡Pues claro que no!-dije entusiasmada-A mi madre no le importara, eres como una hija para ella, y además viviremos las tres juntas._

_-Y así me librare de una vez de Petunia y esa versión de cerdo que tiene como novio-dijo Lily-_

_-Si y podremos hacer muchas cosas juntas como muggles-dije entusiasmada-_

_-Pero hasta que acabemos Hogwarts queda mucho-recordó la prefecta triste-_

_-Pues vente a pasar el verano en mi casa-propuse-_

_-No se...-dijo dudosa la pelirroja-_

**-Y bien James ¿Qué le vas ha hacer esta vez a Evans?-pregunto Sirius con su típica sonrisa pícara-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-dijo sin comprender el aludido-**

**-En el otro castigo le tocaste el culo ¿no?-contestó Sirius- ¿Qué tienes pensado para hoy? ¿Un beso, quizás?**

**-Ya os he dicho que fue sin querer ¿Por qué no me creéis?-preguntó James molesto-**

**-¿Por que te gusta esa chica y esperabas una oportunidad como esa desde hacia tiempo?-recordó Sirius burlón-**

**- Lo del castigo fue sin querer -dijo James-Y a mi no me gusta Evans.**

**-No, que va-dijo Remus sarcástico-**

**-James, si le das un beso a Evans...Remus es tu esclavo durante todo lo que queda de semana-apostó Sirius-**

**-¿Por que yo?-preguntó Remus molesto-**

**-Bueno, que sea Peter-accedió Sirius-Y te doy 50 knuts.**

**-No es buena idea-intervino Remus-**

**-Lunático tiene razón-corroboró James-No lo es.**

**-No será que no te atreves ¿verdad? –retó Sirius-**

**-Trato hecho-dije estrechando la mano de Sirius-**

**-Esto no va a acabar bien-opinó Remus-**

_-Cuando me case, me gustaría que tú fueses la madrina-dijo Lily-_

_-Para mi seria todo un honor-respondí con una sonrisa-_

_-Y también me gustaría que el camino hacia el altar este lleno pétalos de rosas blancas-confesó-Es un sueño que tengo desde niña._

-Me parece buena idea ¿Pero no quedan más bonito pétalos de rosas rojas?-propuso James-

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que halla o deje de haber en mi boda?-contestó Lily sonrojada-

-Mujer, el novio tiene derecho a opinar-dijo James-

-¿El novio?-pregunte con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-preguntó Lily amenazante-

-Pues eso, tu, yo, nuestra boda-contestó James-Ya me entiendes.

-Creo que no-respondió la prefecta-

-Parad ya y sigamos limpiando-dije-Que aún nos queda mucho.

-Katrina...quiero decir, Turner, tiene razón-apoyo Remus-

La prefecta y yo nos giramos para continuar limpiando frascos y para seguir con nuestro tema de conversación.

_-Pues eso, tú la madrina-recordó Lily-_

_-Y si yo me caso, cosa que dudo, lo mismo-dije con una sonrisa-_

-Yo también dudo que consigas casarte, más bien porque no creo que haya alguien que te aguante-intervino Sirius-

-Estas graciosillo hoy ¿verdad?-dije sarcástica-

-En verdad todos los días-respondió Sirius con una sonrisa-

-Tan gracioso como idiota ¿no?-dije molesta-

-Turner, sabes perfectamente que es una broma-dijo Sirius- Nuestra relación funciona así.

-¿Qué relación?-pregunte incrédula-

-Oye Lily-comenzó James acercándose a la prefecta- Sirius podía ser el padrino ¿Qué te parece?

-En primer lugar, no me llames Lily, para ti soy Evans y como segundo, Sirius no será el padrino de mi boda, en la tuya quizás, pero en la mía no-replicó la pelirroja-

-Esta conversación es realmente estúpida-dije molesta-

-¿Hemos tenido alguna conversación que no lo sea?-preguntó Remus-

-No-contestamos al unísono todos los presentes-

Tras esto reino el silencio. Sirius, que no se le había olvidado de la apuesta, hizo una señal a James para que lo cumpliese. Este estaba nervioso. Sabía que no era correcto lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía quedar mal ante sus amigos y la verdad, es que el si que quería besar a la prefecta, pero con su consentimiento.

-Evans-llamo James-

-¿Qué?-preguntó la prefecta de mala gana-

El griffindor se acercó a la joven, que lo miraba cada vez más extrañada, y la agarró por los brazos para después comenzar a acercarse a la joven e intentar juntar sus labios con los de ella. El resto observaban sorprendidos. Lily al reaccionar, se aparto rápidamente de James para después pegarle una bofetada que este esquivo.

-¡¿Pero que te crees que estas haciendo?!-grito la prefecta-

-Sal conmigo-contestó James-

-Ni borracha-respondió la pelirroja-

Mire a James y pude ver en el rostro del griffindor arrepentimiento, pero eso no quitaba importancia a lo ocurrido.

-Primero le tocas el culo, ahora intentas darle un beso... ¿que será lo siguiente?-pregunté-

-¿Estas celosa?-me preguntó Sirius pícaramente-Por que si es eso, yo puedo solucionarlo.

Ahora si que estaba enfadada, y yo no era la única, Lily estaba enfurecida. La prefecta y James comenzaron a discutir, al igual que Sirius y conmigo, mientras Remus intervenía intentando arreglar la situación. Como los cinco estábamos muy ocupados peleándonos, no nos dimos cuenta de que Peter, al ver una pequeña araña que rondaba por la botellita que estaba limpiando, había soltado la botella y había caído al suelo rompiéndose, desprendiendo un humo azulado y de muy mal olor.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté-

-No lo se-respondió Remus-

Intentemos no respirar y salir de la pequeña habitación cuanto antes, pero ya era tarde. Comenzamos a ver todo borroso y un sudor frió recorrió nuestras espaldas. Nos agarremos a la persona más cercan para no caer, pero fue inútil, uno a uno lleguemos al suelo desmayados.

**Continuara...**

**Hola, aquí esta el capitulo nueve de mi historia, espero que os guste porque la verdad es que estoy a falta de inspiración y no me ha quedado como yo esperaba, pero bueno, mientras que os guste a vosotras yo soy feliz jeje. Muchos besos y asta el siguiente.**


	10. Graves consecuencias

**10. Graves consecuencias.**

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí tirados y sin conocimiento, pero poco a poco fuimos despertando. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, como si tuviese un tambor dentro y no dejase de dar golpes. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, ya que había perdido la visibilidad, y puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Pero algo no iba bien. En lugar de mi pelo largo y liso, tenía un cabello mucho mas corto, como de chico, aunque muy sedoso. Conforme recuperaba la vista, mire a mis compañeros. En lugar de Lily, que supuestamente tenía que estar a mi lado, se encontraba James, en mi otro lado tenía que estar Peter, pero estaba Remus, y delante mía, donde tenía que estar Sirius, estaba..."¡Yo!"pense."¿Cómo es posible?".Todos nos miramos sorprendidos ya que, al parecer, nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritamos-

Nos levantemos todos de golpe y nos miramos asustados.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-pregunté preocupada aunque no con mi voz sino con la de un chico, la de Sirius-

-¡Esa es mi voz!-se quejo Sirius, pero igual que antes, oímos mi voz, no la suya-

-¿Qué contenía esa poción?-preguntó Lily, con la voz de James-

-Yo que se James-respondió Sirius-

-¡No soy James!¡Soy Lily!-gritó la prefecta aunque con la voz del buscador de griffindor-

-Al parecer, nos hemos cambiado de cuerpos-supuso Remus pero con la voz de Peter-

-Vaya Peter, vas progresando-comentó Sirius-

-No soy Peter sino Remus-aclaro el joven-

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpo Sirius-

-Vamos a aclararnos-dije- Decid quien es quien ¿vale?

-Yo soy Lily y estoy en el cuerpo del idiota de Potter-comenzó la prefecta-

-Y yo soy ese tal idiota que esta en el cuerpo de la prefecta de griffindor-continuó el buscador-

-Yo estoy en el cuerpo de Turner y soy Sirius-explicó-

-Yo soy Katrina y he tenido la mala suerte de que me toque en el cuerpo de este imbecil-dije señalando a Sirius-

-Mala suerte ¡Ja!-dijo sarcástico Sirius-

-Como he dicho antes, soy Remus y estoy en el cuerpo de Peter y el esta en el mío-dijo el prefecto-

-Que lío-dije -¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Hablar con Dumbledore-respondieron Remus Y Lily al unísono-

**_(Aunque estén en distintos cuerpos, cuando ponga de que habla, por ejemplo, James es que habla él no l apersona que ocupa su cuerpo)_**

Salimos de la habitación, de las mazmorras y nos dirigimos al despacho del director.

-¿Y que le decimos?-preguntó Sirius-

-Hola profesor, hemos venido a decirle que como nos aburríamos en el castigo, hemos comenzado a discutir, y a Pettigrew se le ha caído una de las pociones que estaba limpiando y el resultado ha sido, un cambio de cuerpos.-explique sarcástica-

-Pues no esta mal-admitió Sirius-

-Ni se te ocurra decirle eso-amenace-Hay que tener más tacto.

Pero cuando íbamos a comenzar a discutí, el mismo profesor Dumbledore, nos interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa- Si no me equivoco, tendríais que estar cumpliendo un castigo con el profesor Tank.

- Pues nada, que hemos venido a decirle que como nos aburríamos en el castigo, hemos comenzado a discutir, y a Peter se le ha caído una de las pociones que estaba limpiando y el resultado ha sido, un cambio de cuerpos.-explicó Sirius casi con las misma palabras que yo anteriormente y mirándome con una sonrisa burlona-

-Quieres callarte Black-dije molesta-

-Vera profesor...-comenzó Lily tímidamente-

-Ya lo he entendido... ¿Señor Potter?-dijo dudoso el anciano-

-Eh... no-negó la prefecta- Evans.

-Esto es realmente interesante-confesó el profesor-

-Pues yo de interesante no le veo ni un pelo-murmure, aunque todos pudieron oírme-

-No se enfade señor... ¿Black?-intentó el profesor- Va a vivir una experiencia nueva y seguro que saca algo bueno de ello.

-¡No soy Black, soy Katrina Turner!-dije molesta- Y creedme, estando en el cuerpo de Black no puedo sacar nada bueno.

-Como si a mi me hiciera gracia estar en el tullo-se defendió Sirius-

-Pero serás...-dije molesta-

-¡Ya esta bien!-ordenó Dumbledore-

-Lo sentimos profesor-nos disculpemos Sirius y yo-

-De acuerdo-accedió Dumbledore- Debemos encontrar al profesor Tank.

Y como si por arte de magia se tratase, el profesor de pociones apareció en el pasillo.

-Buenas tardes director-saludo cortésmente Tank-

-Profesor-contestó Dumbledore-

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-preguntó molesto el profesor al percatarse de nuestra presencia- ¡Deberíais esta en las mazmorras!

-Tranquilo Tank-intervino Dumbledore- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar de que?-pregunto dudoso el profesor-

-Acompañadme-respondió Dumbledore-

Seguimos al profesor asta su despacho y al entrar, tras una señal del director, nos sentamos en las sillas que había echo aparecer con un movimiento de su varita. Contamos al profesor de pociones lo ocurrido y nada más terminar, comenzó a reñirnos.

-¡Pero seréis torpes!-grito Tank- ¡No sois capaces de hacer nada bien!

-Ha sido un accidente-defendió James-

-Señorita Evans ¿Es que no ha aprendido de que no se habla sin mi permiso?-dijo amenazante Tank-

-¡Suficiente!-dijo el director levantándose de su asiento- Profesor Tank vaya a buscar la poción neutral, y tráigala por favor.

-Si director-asintió antes de marcharse-

Todos observemos al profesor de pociones asta que desapareció por la puerta del despecho del director, para después, los seis alumnos mirar al director extrañados.

-¿La poción de qué?-preguntamos al unísono-Explíquenos, por favor.

-En primer lugar, como no sabemos cuanto tiempo vais a permanecer así, adoptareis la identidad de la persona en la que estáis en el cuerpo-explicó Dumbledore- Nadie debe enterarse de esto ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos y el profesor nos dedicó una sonrisa simpática, ya que al parecer la situación en la que se encontraban seis de sus estudiantes le parecía muy cómica y divertida." Como se nota que no está en nuestro lugar" pensé.

- En segundo lugar, tomareis la poción que traerá el profesor Tank y así no tendréis, durante lo que dure esta situación, la necesidad de realizar las necesidades humanas-explicó el profesor-

Al escuchar esto resople llamando la atención de los presentes que me miraron sonrientes. La verdad es que me habían quitado un peso de encima ya que no quería tener la necesidad de encontrarme en una situación comprometida.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, profesor?-preguntó Peter-

-Que no tendremos la necesidad de comer, beber, neutraliza los olores corporales, y... todo eso-explicó Lily avergonzada- ¿No profesor?

-Así es-respondió el director- Esta poción detiene las necesidades del organismo.

-Que pena-dijo Sirius burlón- Ahora que empezaba a ver las cosas de otra forma.

Me gire hacia Sirius muy avergonzada y con ganas de matarlo, pero no lo hice ya que recordé que en el cuerpo en el que estaba Sirius, era en el mío. "¡Que asco!"pensé."Ya no voy a poder darle callejas y guantazos" Pero como si que podía gritarle, me gire hacia el dispuesta a echarle la mayor bronca de su vida y de la historia de la humanidad.

-¡Pervertido!-grité- ¡¿Qué querías hacerme?!¡Habla!

Pero justo cuando Sirius iba a contestar, la puerta del despacho del director fue abierta y atravesada por el profesor Tank con un pequeño cofre en las manos.

-Muchas gracias profesor-dijo el director- Puede dejarlo encima de mi escritorio.

-De acuerdo-asintió Tank no de muy buen agrado-

-Como os iba diciendo-continuó Dumbledore- Nadie debe enterarse, todo tiene que seguir igual. Los señores Potter y Pettigrew, ocuparan los cargos de prefectos como hacen los auténticos y las señoritas Evans y Turner, irán a los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos los cuatro-

-Intentaremos encontrar una solución lo antes posible-consoló el director- Pero ante todo, discreción.

-Además, sino fuerais tan torpes, nada de esto habría pasado, os lo merecéis-intervino Tank-

-Tanta sinceridad me conmueve-murmuro James irónicamente-

-Ahora tomareis la poción y en cuanto atraveséis esa puerta...-dijo señalando la salida de su despacho- adquiriréis la identidad del otro.

-Que siiii-dijimos de manera cansina-

El director solo pudo sonreír. "Que pesado que puede llegar a ser este hombre" pensé. El profesor Tank abrió el cofre que había traído consigo, y sacó seis frasquitos con la poción dentro.

-¿Esto es seguro?-preguntó Peter asustado-

-Toma y calla-dijo el profesor de pociones entregándonos un frasquito a cada uno- No la bebáis todavía.

Todos obedecimos las órdenes sin rechistar. Los seis alumnos observemos el contenido de los frasquitos para después poner una mueca de desagrado. El contenido era espeso y de un color verde poco apetitoso.

-Abrid el frasco-ordeno Tank-

Hicimos lo ordenado y nada más quitar el corcho que cerraba los frasquitos impidiendo que el contenido cayese, uno olor nauseabundo ocupo toda la habitación.

-Vamos bien-dije-

-Y que lo digas-corroboro Lily-

El profesor sacó un ultimo frasquito con un liquido amarillento en su interior y lo hecho en las pociones de James, Sirius, en la de Lily y en la mía para depuse volver a guardarla en el cofre.

-¿Y nosotros?-preguntó Remus-

-Esta poción es exclusivamente para las personas que estén ocupando el cuerpo de su sexo opuesto-explicó el director con naturalidad- Así también neutralizara la esencia masculina o femenina respectivamente.

-Pero seguiremos siendo nosotros mismos ¿verdad?-pregunté preocupada-

-Claro que si-contestó el profesor- Sirve para que en este caso los señores Potter y Black, pueden acceder a vuestras habitaciones y así no levantar sospechas en vuestras compañeras.

-Que bien-dijo animado Sirius-

-Pero solo será mientras buscamos una solución a este problema-aclaro el director- Si no hay ninguna duda más, bebedla.

Todos asentimos y nos miramos temerosos.

-A la de tres-dije- Una...dos... y tres.

Los seis estudiantes bebimos el contenido de los frasquitos de un sorbo. Comenzamos a tener mucho calor y a sentir fuertes dolores de barriga pero tras unos minutos de gran angustia, el dolor cesó.

-¿Qué tal estáis?-preguntó Dumbledore-

-Bien-respondió Lily-

Los demás asentimos y el director sonrió. El profesor de pociones recibió los frasquitos y los guardó en el mismo cofre donde los había traído, peor no sin antes dedicarnos una de sus desagradable y acusadoras miradas.

-Ahora podéis marcharos, pero no sin antes recordar...-comenzó Dumbledore pero sus alumnos le interrumpieron-

-Que tenéis que ser discretos-terminamos nosotros a coro- lo sabemos.

Tras despedirnos de los dos profesores abandonemos el despacho del director y nos dirigimos a la sala común de Griffindor. Durante el camino comenzamos a hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Mira que ese viejo me cae bien, pero mira que es pesado-comentó James-

-Pero es verdad que tenemos que ser discretos-añadió Remus-

-Sin duda esta misión fracasara-dije- Black... se puede decir... que no es la discreción es persona.

Sus tres amigos asintieron, ya que conocían perfectamente a Sirius y sabían que lo que yo estaba en lo cierto.

-Pues no creo que te vaya a ti mucho mejor que a mi-se defendió Sirius- Veremos los entrenamientos de Quidiths.

-¿Qué te apuestas de que yo hago mejor de ti que tu de mi?-propuse-

-Si gano yo, que seguro que será así, me haces...-comenzó Sirius burlón-

-¡¿En que estás pensando?!-pregunté exaltado-Pero mira que eres degenerado.

-Y tu mente sucia-respondió molesto- Quería decir que me haces un masaje.

Le mire pensativa y no muy convencida, pero al final decidí aceptar, ya que estaba segura de que podría conseguirlo.

-Esta bien-dije-Y si gano yo... nos dejáis en paz a Lily y a mí, mínimo todo el curso.

-¡¿No pensaras aceptar?!-gritó James exaltado-

-Por supuesto que si-respondió Sirius molesto- Porque estoy seguro que voy a ganar.

-¿Y si pierdes? Estas arriesgando mucho –dijo James- Piensa en mi y en Evans.

-En mi no es necesario que piense, gracias-intervino Lily-

-Acepto-asintió Sirius-

-Más vale que ganes-amenazó James con el dedo-

-Tranquilo, si es muy fácil-dijo Sirius- Solo tengo que intentar parecer una salvaje y una fiera y ya esta.

-Pues lo mío si que es difícil-dije- Porque tengo que hacer de imbecil y es algo que nunca he hecho ni practicado.

-¿Me estas provocando?-pregunto Sirius molesto-

Pero no respondí, por que una voz a nuestras espaldas intervino en la conversación.

-Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo-

Todos nos giremos para comprobar quien había confundido a James con Lily y no podía ser otro que...

**Continuara...**

Hola, aquí está el décimo capítulo de mi historia y espero que os guste y que os divirtáis con ella. Me he estado planteando en dejar de actualizar ya que al parecer no tiene mucho éxito, así que por favor mandarme rr con vuestra opinión. Muchos besos.


	11. Todo menos esto

**11. Todo menos esto.**

Todos nos giramos para comprobar quien había confundido a James con Lily y no podía ser otro que…

-Thomas-murmuro Lily-

-Fox ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto James evidentemente molesto-

-Quiero hablar contigo, Lily-dijo Thomas acercándose a James, es decir, acercándose a la supuesta Lily-

Tanto la prefecta como yo nos miramos asustadas, ya que sabíamos perfectamente acerca de que quería hablar Thomas con Lily. Esa misma mañana, el ravenclaw había hablado con la pelirroja, y le había propuesto de quedar un día para conocerse mejor y así, más adelante, llegar a ser algo más que amigos. Ahora Thomas había venido a por la respuesta respecto a su invitación pero no era el mejor momento sino el peor de todos.

-No-dijo Lily- No puedes hablar con el digo con ella.

-James cariño, no te enfades-intervino burlón el buscador-

-¿Cariño?-preguntó Thomas dudoso y algo decepcionado-

-Si-respondió James- Pero a lo que vamos ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Eh… si, a solas si no te importa-pidió el ravenclaw-

-Vale-accedió James con una sonrisa picara en la cara-

Thomas y James se alejaron de nosotros y comenzaron a hablar, pero debido a la distancia, no podíamos oír nada.

-¿Que le he estará diciendo?-preguntó Lily preocupada-

-No lo sé, pero seguro que nada bueno-respondió Remus-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté-

-Pues porque desde que hemos comenzado el curso James le ha cogido mucha manía-contestó- Y creo que es por ti Evans.

-¿Quieres ponerme más nerviosa?-preguntó Lily molesta- Porque si realmente es lo que intentas, lo has conseguido.

-No os preocupéis-intervino Sirius-Posiblemente ahora que esta en tu cuerpo y se esta haciendo pasar por ti, aprovechara la oportunidad y lo mandara a paseo.

Tanto los dos merodeadores restantes como la prefecta y yo, miramos a Sirius asustados y extrañados.

-Nada importante-comentó Sirius- Así que Evans, no te preocupes.

-Eso me deja mucho más tranquila-respondió Lily sarcástica-

-Me alegro-dijo Sirius despreocupado-

A los pocos minutos James se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa mientras que Thomas se alejó cabizbajo si ni siquiera despedirse.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-preguntó Lily preocupada-

-Nada-respondió James-

-Con que nada-dije - Eso no nos ha parecido.

-James Potter, más te vale que me lo vayas contando o caerá sobre ti la furia de Lily Evans.-advirtió la prefecta-

- Simplemente le he dicho que me dejase, es decir, que te dejase en paz-explicó James- Y que no querías saber nada de él.

-Firmaste tu sentencia de muerte-murmure, aunque todos pudieron oírme-

-Mientras que haya firmado el testamento en el que me deja todo, me conformo-dijo Sirius-

-Si lo he hecho por tu bien, Evans-dijo James mirando a la prefecta- Ese chico no te convenía.

-¿Y se puede saber que chico me conviene?-pregunto perspicaz la prefecta-

-Un chico guapo…-comenzó James-

-Simpático…-continuó Sirius-

-Único…-apoyo Peter-

-Buen amigo…-corroboro Remus-

-Gracioso, inteligente, buscador y capitán del equipo de griffindor…-terminó James-

-Y eso nos lleva a…-atajé-

-¡A James!-dijeron los tres merodeadores restantes-

-Lo suponía-dijimos la prefecta y yo al unísono-

-Lo se, es tan evidente-dijo James- Soy perfecto para ti, Evans.

-Quítate las flores ¿Quieres?-pregunté-

-No puede evitar ser así Katy, la palabra humildad no está en su vocabulario-respondió Lily-

-Será mejor vayamos ya a la sala común-dijo Remus-Se hace tarde.

Los seis compañeros emprendieron de nuevo el camino y no hablaron esta llegar a la sala común. Nada más entrar Ruth y Cassidy se acercaron a las supuestas Katrina y Lily para después agarrarlas de la mano y arrastrarlas a la habitación de las chicas. Las autenticas chicas y los dos merodeadores restantes se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Se los han llevado!-dije-¡A nuestra habitación!

-Y seguro que aprovecharan la oportunidad para algún fin malvado-añadió Lily-

-Tranquilizaos, no es para tanto-opinó Remus-

Las dos chicas fulminaron al joven con la mirada.

-No son tan malos-se apresuro a añadir-

-Si, son buena gente-corroboro Peter-

-¿Estamos hablando de los mismos Potter y Black?-pregunté irónica-

Nos sentamos alrededor de la chimenea pensando, cada uno, en lo que podía estar ocurriendo en la habitación de las alumnas de sexto curso. "Las chicas son listas, se darán cuenta de que no somos nosotras"pense" ¿Pero y si no lo hacen?". Me levante de un salto y mis acompañantes me miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Me va a dar un ataque al corazón!-dije histérica-

-Fíate de ellos-dijo Remus confiado-

-Ese es le problema-respondí-Que no me fío.

Se oyeron pasos en las escaleras y por ellas aparecieron unas muy extrañadas Ruth y Cassidy. Las dos chicas, al percatarse de que las mirábamos, se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Sabéis lo que les ocurre a Lily y a Katrina?-preguntó Ruth-

-No-respondió rápidamente Remus-¿Por qué?

-Porque se están comportando de una manera muy…extraña-respondió Cassidy-

-Cuando dices extraña, ¿a que te refieres?-pregunté-

Las dos chicas se miraban cada vez más sorprendidas. No podían creerse de que Sirius se estuviese preocupando por sus amigas.

-Pues… están mirándose en el espejo del baño y diciendo cosas muy raras-explicó Ruth-

-Cuando nos hemos salido de la habitación estaban mirando la ropa interior y diciendo cosas aún más raras que antes-termino Cassidy-

-¡¿Qué están haciendo que?!-gritamos Lily y yo al unísono-

-Pues eso-respondió Ruth-

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en el castigo?-preguntó Cassidy-Antes no estaban así.

-La pregunta sería ¿Qué es lo que no ha pasado?-dije como respuesta-

Las dos griffindor se miraron aún más sorprendidas si podía ser y tras despedirse salieron por el retrato hacia el gran comedor.

-¡Ahora están solos en la habitación!-dije completamente histérica-¡Solos y sin vigilancia!

-Si-asintió Peter-

-¡Hay que hacer algo!-grite-

Me acerque a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas y comencé a subirlas rápidamente, pero de pronto los escalones se unieron formando una rampa por la que resbale dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ah! –dije frotándome la cabeza- Pues para no ser mi cuerpo me duele igual.

-Baja la voz, que nos van a oír-me advirtió Lily-

-¿Quién? Si no hay nadie-respondí-

-Pero da lo mismo-dijo Lily-Solo baja la voz.

-¿Es que no te acordabas que los chicos no pueden subir a vuestras habitaciones?-preguntó Remus divertido-

-Pues no-respondí-Porque da la casualidad de que durante todo lo que llevo de vida he sido chica y no he tenido ese problema.

-Pues ahora lo tienes-dijo Remus-

-¿No hay ninguna manera de subir a la habitación de las chicas si no eres una de ellas? –pregunté-

-No-respondió Remus y Peter al unísono-

-¿Seguro?-insistí-

-Te aseguramos que no-respondió Sirius que acababa de bajar por las escaleras junto con James-

-Por cierto, tenéis una habitación muy bonita-opinó James-

-Y muy ordenada-añadió Sirius-

-Gracias-asintió Lily-

-¿Por qué estáis tan seguros de que no se puede subir a nuestra habitación si no eres una chica?-pregunté de nuevo-Tiene que haber alguna manera.

-Creo que no tendríamos que seguir con este tema-se apresuro a decir Remus al notar mi gran interés-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté-

-Mira que te gusta preguntar-se quejo James-

-Si-asentí-Pero me gusta más que me respondan.

-Pues porque James y yo lo hemos intentado un montón de veces y de todas las maneras posibles-explicó Sirius-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto esta vez una perspicaz Lily-

-Pues a…-comenzó Sirius, pero tubo que callar al notar una mano que le tapaba la boca-

-A nada-termino James-

Ninguna de las dos creímos en sus palabras, pero preferimos terminar con esa conversación antes de que acabásemos mal, es decir, peor de lo que estábamos.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a organizar esta noche?-preguntó Remus-

-Nosotros dormiremos en la habitación de las chicas-explicó un soñador Sirius-¡Que emoción!

-Que te lo has creído-dije-Dormiremos todos en vuestra habitación.

-Es que así van ha sospechar-excusó James- Y recuerda las palabras de Dumbledore…

-Tenemos que ser discretos-termine-Lo sé.

-Pues entonces-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-

-Esta bien- asentí- Pero como le ocurra algo a nuestro cuerpo… ¡os castro!

Los cuatro chicos hicieron una mueca de dolor y luego asintieron asustados por mis amenazas.

-Cuando recupere mi cuerpo, claro esta-aclaré con una sonrisa malévola-

-Y cuando se vayan a cambiar Ruth y Cassidy, ni se os ocurra mirar-ordeno Lily-

-Le estáis quitando la parte divertida al asunto-dijo Sirius-

Cuando estaba preparada para darle una colleja, recordé que el joven Black estaba en mi cuerpo por lo que me toco aguantarme.

-Reza para que esto se acabe cuanto antes-dije-

Los alumnos de griffindor, que habían ido a cenar, comenzaron a llegar por lo que cada uno fuimos a nuestras "respectivas" habitaciones a la espera de un nuevo día.

**Continuara…**

_Hola, en primer lugar, perdón por la tardanza y como segundo, siento que este capítulo no sea muy bueno, peor es que como estoy con exámenes pues ya no tengo inspiración. Pero tranqui ¡que volverá mi mente alocada! jeje(o por lo menos eso espero).Muchos besos a todos y no os olvidéis de mandarme rr con vuestra opinión._

**Ississ:** _Hola!!! Muchísimas gracias por tu rr me ha hecho mucha ilusión saber que te gusta la historia y perdón de nuevo por la tardanza que no he podido ponerlo antes. Muchos besos y espero que te guste el capítulo._

**Sofía**_ Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario ya que gracias a ti y a Ississ voy a seguir con la historia. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Besitos._


	12. Lo complicado de ser un merodeador

**12. Lo complicado de ser un merodeador.**

El día había comenzado mal, pero cada vez iba a peor. Hacerse pasar por un merodeador sin duda no era tan fácil como pensaba, pero si encima tenías que fingir ser el gran Sirius Black era aun peor. Tanto a Lily como a mi, nos estaba costando, pero a los chicos les estaba yendo muchísimo peor. Os lo contaré. Era nuestra primera clase del día, y sin ninguna duda, los chicos la recordarían durante toda su vida.

**Flash Back **

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Griffindor escuchaban al profesor no con demasiado interés. Las estudiantes, a excepción de las supuestas Katrina y Lily, observaban a Dimitri embelesadas y seguían sus pasos detenidamente para no perderse ni el mínimo detalle. Pero algo no iba bien. Era cierto que Katrina y Lily no miraban al profesor embelesadas, pero sin embargo, dos chicos de griffindor si. Los supuestos James y Sirius miraban al profesor de la misma manera que sus compañeras y eso no había pasado por alto entre el grupo estudiantil masculino que nos miraban muy extrañados. Tanto Lily como yo habíamos olvidado por completo el cambio de cuerpos y nos comportábamos como siempre, es decir, como chicas. Remus y Peter, que estaban sentados detrás nuestra, al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo nos avisaron, o por lo menos lo intentaron.

-Eh…chicos-llamó Remus-Chicos.

-¿Eh?-dije como respuesta sin prestarle demasiada atención-

Pero un trozo de pergamino en forma de bola me dio en la cabeza llamando mi atención y la de Lily. Miramos a la persona que me había tirado el papel y pudimos ver a dos "chicas" desesperadas que hacían extraños gestos con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Lily-

-No se-respondí-

Cogí el trozo de pergamino que había caído en el pupitre y lo extendí en el para que pudiésemos verlo los cuatro supuestos merodeadores.

_¡¿Qué se supone que hacéis?!_

_¿Es necesario que os recuerde que somos hombres,_

_y que nos gustan las mujeres?_

Los cuatro sonreímos a las dos"chicas" que en esos momentos nos fulminaban con la mirada.

-Es lo que os quería decir-dijo Remus-Creo que vas ha perder la apuesta.

-Mas le vale que no sea así-amenazó Lily al recordar lo que estaba en juego-

**Fin Flash Back**

Aun que ahí no había acabado la cosa y el día estaba aún por empeorar.

**Flash Back**

Al finalizar la clase, cuando todos los estudiantes se habían marchado a la siguiente clase, el profesor Expenser llamo a Lily para hablar a solas con ella.

-Señorita Evans –llamó Dimitri-¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?

James y Lily se acercaron al profesor mientras que este les miraba extrañado.

-Señor Potter, solo le robaré a la señorita Evans unos minutos-dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa- Se la devolveré intacta.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Lily extrañada- ¡A claro!

Lily, al recordar nuevamente la situación en la que se encontraban, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta reunirse con nosotros.

-Cerrar la puerta por favor-pidió el profesor-

Teníamos un gran interés por saber de que iba a hablar el profesor Expenser con la supuesta Lily, así que en vez de cerrar la puerta, la dejemos entornada pero como el profesor se dio cuenta, nos toco espera a que James nos lo contara. A los pocos minutos la puerta fue abierta de nuevo, y por ella salió una Lily Evans tan roja como su cabello y muy enfadada.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó la autentica Lily-

-Será idiota-murmuro James-

Todos le miramos extrañados y el solo pudo hacernos una señal con la mano para que avanzásemos y no llegásemos tarde a la próxima clase.

-Potter, tengo derecho a saber que te ha dicho, es decir, que me ha dicho-dijo Lily cada vez con más curiosidad-

-No tiene importancia-respondió James-

-Cornamente suéltalo ya –ordenó Sirius-

-El muy imbecil intentaba ligar conmigo-respondió-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos Sirius y yo al unísono-

-No puede ser-dijo Peter-

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas, James-opinó Remus- Los profesores no pueden insinuarse a un alumno.

-Pues este si-dijo molestó- Porque lo que me ha dicho no es muy normal.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-pregunté-

-Primero me ha preguntado que me pasaba-explicó- Dice que he estado esta clase muy raro, quiero decir, rara.

-¿Y que más?-preguntó Sirius-

-Y después de darme un sermón me dice como si tal cosa que mis ojos, los ojos de Lily Evans, son los más bonitos que ha visto en su vida-contestó James-¡¿Os lo podéis creer?!

Ninguno de nosotros contestó y se hizo un silenció que fue roto por la misma Lily.

-¿Te ha dicho eso?-preguntó-

-Si-respondió James aún más furioso- Increíble ¿verdad?

-Hombre, no creo que intente ligar con Lily, vamos, que ha dicho lo que pensaba-dijo Remus- Un comentario sin importancia.

-Ya claro-respondió sarcástico James-

-Y además, la táctica de "Que ojos más bonitos tienes" solo se utiliza para ligar-explicó Sirius- Y te lo dice un experto.

-Es cierto-corroboró Peter-

Miré a Sirius arqueando una ceja de forma sarcástica, para luego girarme a Lily y abrazarla.

-Que suerte Lil-dije- Más de una le gustaría estar en tu pellejo.

Ahora eran todos los que me miraban a mi sarcásticos y yo solo pude sonreír tímidamente.

-¡Oh! –Dije- Lo volví a olvidar.

-Pues no lo olvides-dijo Sirius- Y deja de hacer cosas raras con mi cuerpo.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunté-

-No abraces a ningún hombre ¿quieres?-pidió Sirius- Ya comienzan a dudar acerca de mi inclinación sexual.

Yo solo pude sonreír en señal de disculpa y continuemos andando y así con mucha suerte no llegaríamos tarde.

-Y más os vale arreglarlo-finalizó Sirius-

**Fin Flash Back**

Estaba segura que James lo había exagerado todo y que, aunque si lo decía me gritarían lo equivocada que estaba, James esta celoso, muy celoso. Aunque yo estaba muy arrepentida por mi error en la clase de D.C.A.O. sin ninguna duda ya podía estar en paz con Sirius porque sin ninguna duda, tener que aguantar a una que otra idiota, compensaba.

**Flash Back**

Era la hora de comer y tanto Lily como yo nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Los "chicos" se habían separado de nosotras nada más finalizar las clases ya que decían que tenían que atender asuntos personales de gran importancia. Al entrar al Gran Comedor muchas chicas giraron sus cuellos para mirarnos y sonreír tontamente.

-¿No te sientes un poco observada?-preguntó Lily irónica-

-Menudas idiotas-contesté-

Pero tuvimos que poner fin a nuestra conversación ya que dos chicas de la mesa de Ravenclaw se habían acercado a nosotras.

-Hola Sirius, James-saludaron al unísono-

-Hola-dijimos nosotras-

-Queremos hablar con vosotros-dijo una de ellas-

Miramos a la chica dudosa. No era muy alta, con el pelo rizado y moreno y unos bonitos ojos color miel. La otra Ravenclaw, era pelirroja, aunque no tanto como Lily, no muy alta pero un poco más que su amiga, y sus ojos eran azules. Tenían que ser de cuarto o quinto curso.

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó Lily-

- Mi amiga Lira y yo, nos preguntábamos si os apetecería venir con nosotras en la próxima visita que hagamos a Hosmeade-explicó la morena-

-Pues…-comenzó Lily-

-Resulta…-continué-

-que estarán encantados-termino Sirius por nosotras-

-¿De verdad? –preguntaron las chicas esperanzadas-

-Si-respondimos Lily y yo al unísono con una sonrisa forzada-

-Que bien-comentó Lira- Bueno, ya hablaremos para quedar cuando sea la visita a Hosmeade.

Las dos chicas se marcharon murmurando cosas como" hemos quedado con dos merodeadores"o "hemos quedado con dos de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts" y para rematar "que afortunadas que somos".

-Ya no me cabe ninguna duda-dije-Son idiotas.

-Que tu no sepas apreciar lo que tienes delate de tus narices no es mi culpa-intervino Sirius-

-Y por cierto, ¿Quién te manda quedar con ellas?-pregunté- Te recuerdo que asta que no se arregle todo este lío, tenemos que fingir que somos vosotros.

-Las chicas son guapas-respondió- No vamos a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Ya he encontrado otro motivo por el que tengo que odiarte-murmuré-

-Por cierto James, la tuya es la pelirroja que sé que te gustan mucho-dijo Sirius-

Lily miro a Sirius para pasar a James y después suspirar resignada.

-Que curioso-confeso Sirius- Por lo que he oído la pelirroja se llama Lira, y comienza por ele, como Lily.

-¿Te importaría dejar de meter la pata? –le susurro James a Sirius- Deja de…

Pero James dejó de hablar al fijarse en Lily, es decir, es su propio cuerpo, para ser más exactos, en su pelo.

-Pero… pero… ¿Pero que le has hecho a mi pelo?-preguntó James aterrado a Lily-

La prefecta, un poco antes de llegar al comedor, había entrado al los servicios, de chicos por supuesto, y había intentado arreglarse un poco el pelo ya que decía que no le gustaba que estuviera tan revuelto. No había conseguido del todo su propósito, pero por lo menos ya estaba menos desordenado y la diferencia se notaba, no mucho, pero se notaba.

-¿Yo? Nada-respondió Lily-

-Mi pelo-dijo James.- Mi único y desordenado pelo.

Lily frunció el ceño y después miro el techo del Gran Comedor exasperada. James, tras haber asimilado su cambio de Look sonrió a Lily con una mirada malévola. Acercó su mano al cabello del "chico" y comenzó a desordenarlo entusiasmado.

-Evans ¡Para!-susurraba la autentica Lily para que los demás no la oyeran-

Pero James no se detuvo y Lily echo a correr en dirección a la mesa Griffindor seguida muy de cerca por James.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora nos dirigíamos a la sala común tras un día realmente agotador, cuando la profesora McGonagall se acercó a nosotros muy enfadada.

-Señorita Evans, Señorita Turner-llamó la profesora- Están castigadas.

Todos los presentes miramos a James y Sirius y ellos solo pudieron sonreír inocentemente.

**Continuara…**

**Hola!!! Este capítulo no tiene mucha acción, es más relajado, pero espero que os guste de todas maneras y hayáis disfrutado con él. Los próximos intentaré que sean más entretenidos. Bueno, muchos besos y gracias por leer la historia. Por favor dejar reviews, que me hace mucha ilusión.**

**Por cierto, estoy escribiendo otra historia, por si os apetece leerla, se llama "Jóvenes rebeldes"y también es de los merodeadores pero en este caso son muggles. Espero que la leáis y me dejéis un review con lustra opinión.**

_**Sofía**: Holaaaa!!!¿Que te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado. Me hizo mucha ilusión saber que mi historia es una de tus favoritas, de verdad, que me alegró el día jeje. Por cierto, dentro de unos cuantos capítulos veremos la doble cara de las chicas jeje que ellas también pueden ser "traviesas"¡¡¡Que tiemble Hogwarts!!! ¡¡¡Que se preparen los merodeadores!!! Jeje Muchos besos._

_**Ginny84:** Hola!!!Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te hayas divertido con él. Me alegro de que te guste el fic y te agradezco tus mensajes (por cierto, espero haber solucionado ya lo de los verbos, esk a veces no me doy cuenta). Muchos besitos y hasta el próximo, espero._

**_Angelinajohnsons_**_Hola!!!! Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic y que me hayas dejado un review con tu opinión( esk me hace mucha ilusión) espero que lo continúes leyendo y que te siga gustando .Muchos besos._


	13. De camino a lo peor

**13. De camino a lo peor.**

Nos dirigíamos a la sala común tras un día realmente agotador, cuando la profesora McGonagall se acercó a nosotros muy enfadada.

-Señorita Evans, Señorita Turner-llamó la profesora- Están castigadas.

Todos los presentes miramos a James y Sirius y ellos solo pudieron sonreír inocentemente.

-Pero profesora…-comenzó Lily preocupada-

-Por una vez, y cosa que me extraña, no he venido a castigarlos a ustedes Potter, sino a la señorita Evans y Turner-explicó la profesora- Así que no ponga esa cara de preocupación.

-Profesora-comenzó Sirius-Sea lo que sea que supuestamente hemos hecho, no hemos sido nosotras, ha sido Snapy.

-Os quiero ver dentro de diez minutos en mi despacho-ordenó la profesora para después alejarse-

Mire a las dos "chicas" con el entrecejo fruncido y me crucé de brazos enfadada.

-¿Se puede saber en que lío os habéis metido ahora?-pregunté-

-Realmente no es nada importante-respondió James-

-McGonagall exagera-corroboró Sirius-

-Podéis decirlo, pero eso sí, posiblemente no sobreviváis-dijo Remus-

-HemoshechovolaraQuejicus-dijo rápidamente James-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-preguntamos extrañados-

-Que hemos hecho volar a Quejicus-aclaró Sirius-

-¡Oh!-dije sin darle importancia pero al reaccionar le mire enfadada-¿Qué habéis hecho que?

-Quien haya dicho que los seres humanos no vuelan, se equivoca-dije James-Quejicus lo ha hecho.

-Bueno, aunque realmente Quejicus no es un ser humano-aclaró Sirius-Más bien un invento fallido.

Todos asentimos menos Lily que miraba a James y Sirius muy enfadada.

-¡Os habéis pasado!-gritó-¡Esto nos os lo voy a perdonar en la vida!¿Me oís?¡En la vida!

Les fulmino con la mirada y se marcho enfadada hacia la sala común de Griffindor.

-Tampoco tiene por que ponerse así-dijo Sirius- Solo han sido unas cuantas piruetas.

-Idiota. Que Lily no se refería a eso-dije exasperada-Por vuestra culpa, vamos ha estar castigadas y nuestra reputación de cumplidoras de normas se ha ido al garete, por no decir otra cosa.

-Yo lo único que veo es que cada vez Cornamenta tiene menos posibilidades se salir con Evans-intervino Peter-

-Yo diría nulas-corroboró Remus-

-Oh gracias por los ánimos-contesto James enfadado por la falta de apoyo-

-Tu te lo has buscado-dije para luego alejarme de ellos- Y por cierto, mas os vale de que arregléis nuestra reputación o yo misma me encargaré de que duden de vuestros gustos sexuales con razón.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-pregunto Sirius-

-Si, y en toda regla-aclaré-

-Lo tendré en cuenta-informó Sirius-

-Más te vale-amenacé para luego también marchar a la sala común-

Di la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y al entrar pude encontrar a Lily haciendo los deberes.

-¿Ni si quiera no estando en tu propio cuerpo puedes dejar de estudiar?-pregunté mirando por encima del hombro los deberes de D.C.A.O-

-No-respondió-

Me senté en el sofá y poco después Lily hizo lo mismo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en esos idiotas y así no hay quien se concentre-explicó-

-Te entiendo-dije-En menudo lío nos han metido.

-Pero no te preocupes Katy-dijo Lily con una sonrisa malévola- Espera a que recuperemos nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-pregunté perspicaz-

-Por ahora nada-confesó desilusionada- Pero lo único que tengo claro es que quiero venganza.

-¿Lily Evans pidiendo venganza?-pregunté con una sonrisa- Sin duda estar en el cuerpo de Potter te esta afectando.

-Les vamos a hacer pagar cada uno de los problemas en los que nos han metido-respondió para luego reír malévolamente-

Mire a mi amiga asustada ya que pocas veces, siendo sinceros, nunca la había visto así. Sin duda estaba dispuesta a todo con fastidiar a los merodeadores."Bueno, un castigo más da igual con tal de vengarme de Sirius"pense para luego reír mentalmente"¡Muahahaha!". La puerta del retrato fue abierta de nuevo, y por ella entraron precisamente los cuatro chicos a los que planeábamos tal terrible venganza.

-Y bien, ¿Qué os ha dicho?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos-

-Que estamos, es decir, que estáis castigadas-explicó Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios, sin duda hacer algo y luego no tener que cargar con las consecuencias, no estaba nada mal-

-¡Y encima te ríes!-grité-¡Serás desgraciado!

-Bueno, pero decirnos algo de lo que nosotras no estemos informadas-atajó Lily-¿En qué consiste el castigo y cuando es?

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos con complicidad para luego mirarnos temerosos.

-Bueno…creo que yo me voy que tengo mucho que estudiar-dijo Remus-

-¡Pero si ya has hecho todos los deberes!-exclamo Peter-

-Ya, pero tengo que ayudarte ha hacer los tuyos que espero-respondió- ¿vamos?

Los dos chicos subieron por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto mientras James y Sirius les abucheaban desde abajo.

-¡No huyáis cobardes!-grito Sirius acercándose a las escaleras-¡No nos dejéis con estas fieras!

-¿Por qué no tendrían que dejaros con nosotras?-pregunté perspicaz-

-¿Quizás porque estamos solo nosotros cuatro en la sala común, sin testigos y nadie que os pueda defender cuando nos enteremos en que consiste el castigo?-opinó Lily sin dar demasiada importancia a sus palabras-

-Algo parecido- dijo James con una sonrisa inocente reflejada en su rostro-

-No os prometo nada, pero si no lo decís ahora, intentaremos ser más consideradas-dije-

-¿Alguna oferta mejor?-pregunto James-

-Creo que no-contestó Lily tajante-

-Pues entonces no nos queda más remedio que decíroslo-dijo Sirius-

-¡Soltadlo!-ordené-

-La profesora McGonagall se ha percatado de lo bien que se os da limpiar y…-comenzó Sirius-

-Quiere que limpies toda la torre Griffindor vosotras solas-concluyó James-

-¿Y cuando será eso?-preguntó Lily con un ligero tic en el ojo-

-Bueno, ella opina que un solo castigo bien planeado y costoso será lo suficientemente eficaz para que dejéis de molestar a los demás-explicó Sirius con otra de sus sonrisas- Claro que, con nosotros no ha tenido buenos resultados.

-No tenemos remedio-corroboró James también con una sonrisa-

-De acuerdo pero ¿Cuándo será vuestro castigo?-dijo Lily recalcando las dos últimas palabras-

-El día que vayamos a Hosmeade-contesto James-

-Lastima que hayáis quedado con esas dos Ravenclaw-dije burlonas y fingiendo tristeza- No podréis ir.

-Espera, espera, creo que me he perdido-intervino Sirius- ¿A que os estáis refiriendo?

-Es evidente ¿no?-preguntó Lily- Vosotros aréis el castigo.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Sirius- Vosotras os habéis metido con Quejicus no nosotros.

-Literalmente si, pero realmente no-dije-Así que iremos a ver a la profesora y le diremos que nosotros, es decir, que vosotros nos habéis obligado a hacerle eso a Snape.

-O que os ofrecéis a quedaros con nosotras y ayudarnos con el castigo sacrificando vuestra cita-añadió Lily-

-¡¡Pensaba que ibais a ser consideradas!!-exclamo Sirius-

-Y lo estamos siendo-dije-Porque en otras circunstancias ya te estaría estrangulando.

La puerta del retrato se abrió nuevamente y los alumnos de griffindor comenzaron a entrar.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a nuestra habitación-dije-

Subimos a la habitación dejando a los dos"chicos" sorprendidos. Al entrar encontramos a los dos merodeadores restantes jugando al ajedrez y por descontado Remus iba ganando.

-Que ¿haciendo los deberes?-pregunté-

-Lo hemos dejado para más tarde-contestó Remus-

-Ya-dije sarcástica-

Me tumbe en la cama de Sirius y puse los brazos tras la cabeza mientas miraba el techo de la habitación pensativa, tal como hacia en mi cuarto y con mi cuerpo cada vez que tenía algo en mente.

-Eso es lo mismo que hace Sirius cuando piensa en algo-explicó Peter-¿En que piensas Turner?

-Asuntos míos y más te vale que sea la última vez que me compares con ese payaso que tiene como amigo-amenacé-Porque sino será lo último que hagas.

-No me gustan los payasos-dijo con voz quebrada Peter-

-Pues duermes todas las noches con dos-dijo Lily interviniendo en la conversación-

-Tampoco os paséis-intervino Remus-Ahora estamos durmiendo con vosotras y todavía no ha tenido pesadillas.

-¿Qué insinúas Lupin?-pregunté levantándome de la cama y acercándome a él peligrosamente-¿A que te refieres?

-No, no me habéis entendido, me refiero a que…-pero Remus detuvo su explicación ya que unos gritos provenientes de la sala común llamaron su atención-¿Qué pasa ahí abajo?

-No se-respondió Lily- Vamos a verlo.

Bajemos a la sala común y nada más poner un pie en el suelo, pudimos comprobar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sirius estaba encima de una mesa haciendo un striptis ¡¡con mi cuerpo!!" Considérate hombre muerto, Black"pensé "Necesito una terrible venganza para él y con urgencia".Todos los chicos miraban y animaban a que Sirius se quitase toda la ropa mientras que Ruth y Cassidy intentaban evitarlo.

-¡Para ya Katy! ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?-preguntó Cassidy-

-Parece que si-respondió Ruth-

Me acerque a ellos peligrosamente y tras subirme a la mesa junto con Sirius le fulmine con la mirada. Ahora la música típica de los estrptis se oía en la sala común de Griffindor y eso me permitió hablar con Sirius sin que los demás me oyesen.

-¿Pero que te crees que estas haciendo?-pregunte a Sirius evitando que se continuara desabrochando la camisa-

-Estoy en huelga-contestó-Por la injusticia que quieres cometer.

-¿Qué injusticia y que 8/4?-dije molesta- Baja ahora mismo, o te prometo que mañana aré publico que estas saliendo con Myrtle.

-¡Pero si eso es mentira!-exclamó molesto-

-Ya, pero será un buen rumor-dije-

-Eres mala-dijo mirándome-

-Y seré peor sino bajas-amenacé-

Sirius se termino de abrochar la camisa y se puso la túnica mientras el grupo estudiantil masculino gritaba apenado y la música cesó.

-¡Se acabó el espectáculo!-grité-¡Daos una vuelta que seguro que tenéis cosas que hacer!

-Eres un agonioso Black-dijo un chico de séptimo- Quieres a todas las chicas guapas para ti solo, eso no vale.

-Si, y encima ahora sale con Katrina-apoyó otro-

-¡Nosotros no estamos juntos!-respondimos Sirius y yo al unísono haciendo que todos nos mirasen sorprendidos-

Tras lo ocurrido, los estudiantes abandonaron la sala común. Unos se habían ido a la biblioteca, otros a su habitación y algunos al Gran Comedor, ya pronto sería la hora de la cena. Solo quedaban Ruth y Cassidy para abandonar la Sala Común de Griffindor y quedarnos solos, peor al parecer, no tenían intención de hacerlo.

-¿Se puede saber que esta ocurriendo aquí?-pregunto Ruth cruzándose de brazos-

-Nada-respondimos todos a coro-

-Ya claro-contestó Cassidy sarcástica-¿Y desde cuando os lleváis tan bien?

-Nunca nos hemos llevado bien-contestó Sirius-

-Y nunca lo aremos-terminé yo-

-No ocurre nada, en serio-intervino Remus-

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas resignadas para luego resoplar y mirarnos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ahora hablando en serio ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Cassidy-

Se produjo un incomodo silencio en toda la sala común para luego ser roto por James.

-Reunión de los accidentados-llamo-

Nos acercamos a James y formamos un círculo alejado de Ruth y Cassidy que nos miraban extrañadas y preocupadas.

-Que nombre más cursi, James-opinó Sirius-

-Que quieres que haga-dijo ofendido- No se me ha ocurrido otra cosa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué vamos ha hacer con Koster y Halliwell?-preguntó Remus-Sospechan.

-Normal-dije- Nosotras no nos comportamos así.

Miré significativamente a Sirius y este me respondió de la misma manera.

-Creo que deberíamos decírselo-propuso Lily-

-Yo opino igual que Evans-se apresuró a decir James-

-Yo también-corroboré-

-¿Bromeáis?-pregunto Sirius sorprendido-¿Y si lo cuentan?

-No lo harán-contesté molesta-

-Además-comenzó Sirius- Recordar las palabras de Dumbledore, debéis de ser…

-Discretos, lo sabemos-concluí-

-Entonces se lo diremos-finalizó Lily-

Tras finalizar nuestra pequeña reunión, nos acercamos a las dos Griffindor que ahora hablaban entre ellas.

-¿Qué habéis decidido?-pregunto Ruth-

-Tenéis razón-dije-Si que pasa algo, y os lo vamos a contar.

-Vayamos a la habitación-dijo Lily-No es prudente decirlo aquí.

-Las paredes tienen oídos-dijo Sirius mirando las paredes significativamente-

**Continuara…**

**Hola, ya estoy de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo de la historia.¿Que os ha parecido?¿os ha gustado? Espero que si. Perdonadme por la tardanza, pero con el lío de los exámenes y todo no he podido escribir. Cada vez falta menos para la venganza de las chicas ¿Qué planearan? jeje .Bueno, me despido asta el próximo (si vosotros queréis claro) Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leer la historia. Por favor, mandar reviews.**

**Ginny84:** _Holaaa!!Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que no te hayas cansado de leer tanto (este capítulo es más largo jeje).Muchas gracias por los reviews que tanta ilusión me hacen, de verdad. Muchos besos y asta le próximo(o eso espero)._

**Morgana:** _Holaaa!!! Que alegría me dio al ver tu mensaje. Recibir a nuevas lectoras siempre es un placer jeje. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que continúes leyendo la historia porque todavía tiene que pasar muchas cosas. Muchos besitos y espero recibir un review con tu opinión._

**Sofía:** _Hola wapa!!! Aquí esta el décimo tercer capítulo de mi historia, espero que te haya gustado y como habrás notado, tienes toda la razón, Katrina y Lily no se van quedar de brazos cruzados a la espera del castigo jeje pobres merodeadores. Muchos besos y espero recibir pronto otra predicción tuya jaja. Por cierto, el otro capítulo era más corto. Chao._

**Darwin:**_Hello!!!Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que lo consideres tan divertido como el anterior. Supongo que te resultará más cómodo leer aquí la historia que en la otra página pero espero que no dejes de mandarme reviews con tu opinión para saber si te gusta la histo.Besitos._


	14. Retorno al castigo

**14. Retorno al castigo.**

Subimos a la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso y a regañadientes conseguimos que Cassidy y Ruth entrasen. Me senté en la cama de Sirius y este se tumbó a mi lado. Remus y Peter se sentaron en sus respectivas camas y James y Lily hicieron lo mismo en la cama del primero. Ruth y Cassidy permanecieron de pie al lado de la puerta mientras nos observaban impacientes.

-Podéis sentaros-ofreció Remus-

-No gracias-contestó Cassidy-

-Bueno…, es muy difícil de explicar y aún más difícil de creer-comenzó Lily-

-Al grano Evans-atajó Sirius- Nos hemos cambiado de cuerpos.

Las dos chicas se miraron de nuevo entre ellas para luego mirarnos molestas.

-Si no queréis contárnoslo no lo hagáis-dijo Ruth-Pero no nos mintáis.

-Y menos con una excusa tan mala y tan poco creíble-corroboró Cassidy-

-¡Pero si es verdad!-exclamé-

-Os lo preguntaremos otra vez y por favor, no nos mintáis o por lo menos poner una excusa más convincente-pidió Ruth- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Y lo queremos saber con detalles-dijo Cassidy recibiendo un codazo por parte de su amiga-

-Cassidy por favor-contestó Ruth-

-¿Qué?-exclamó su amiga molesta- Si hay que hacer algo se hace bien o sino no se hace.

Ruth resopló resignada y nos miro ya enfadada y a la espera de una explicación.

-¿No lo vais a contar o qué?-dijo-

-Yo os lo explico-empezó Sirius- Todo esto comenzó una tarde de…

-Déjalo Sirius-intervino Remus- Que lo cuente otro.

-¡¿Por qué?!-exclamó ofendido Sirius-

Tras unos largos minutos de discusión se decidió que Lily contaría lo ocurrido pasando por alto, claro esta, las quejas de Sirius.

-…y eso es todo-finalizó Lily para luego suspirar-

Las dos chicas nos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos porque sin duda no nos creían.

-Vaya-dijo Cassidy sorprendida-Os lo habéis currado.

-Es la excusa más ingeniosa y rara que he oído en mi vida-corroboró Ruth-

-¿Así que no nos creéis?-preguntó James evidentemente molesto-

Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza y nosotros suspiramos resignados.

-¡Probadnos!-reté-¡Hacednos una pregunta! ¡La que sea!

-Vale-accedió Cassidy-Hemos dicho que Katrina esta en el cuerpo de Sirius ¿no?

Todos los presentes asentimos. Y Cassidy sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa digna de los merodeadores.

-¿Qué talla de sujetador usas?-preguntó-

Todos la miramos sorprendidos y ella solo sonrió.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunté sorprendida-

-Vamos, eso solo lo puedes saber tú-explicó Cassidy-

-¿Pero como podrás comprobar si dice la verdad?-preguntó Sirius interesado- Para eso tendrás que mirar ¿no?

-Haber supuesto Sirius, levántate la camisa-pidió Cassidy-

-Para mi será un placer-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro-

Me quedé sin palabras pero nada más ver las intenciones de Sirius, me tire como una leona sobre su presa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra degenerado!-grité-

-Creo que ya tenemos la prueba de que es cierto lo que decís-dijo Ruth separándome de Sirius-

-¿A si?-preguntó James desconcertado-

-Si-asintió Cassidy-Solo Katrina sería capaz de ponerse así.

Yo enrojecí y los demás sonrieron, menos Sirius que miraba a Cassidy molesto.

-Pues vaya-dijo-

-¿No pensaras que íbamos a permitir que vieses lo que no tenías que ver, verdad?-preguntó Cassidy-

-Aunque ahora que caigo…-empezó Ruth poniéndose cada vez más roja-¡¡¡Hemos estado toda una noche con ellos!!!

Todos miraron a Ruth sin entender, asta que Cassidy comenzó a enrojecer.

-¡¡¡Es cierto!!!-corroboró Cassidy- ¡¡¡Y nos hemos cambiado delante de ellos!!!

-Si-afirmó Sirius-Pero cuando lo hacíais no mirábamos.

Las dos chicas suspiraron aliviadas para luego fulminar a sus dos amigas con la mirada.

-Pero no nos arriesgaremos más-comunicó Ruth- Así que ir buscando un sitio donde dormir.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Lily-¿Estaréis bromeando?

-Claro que no-respondió Cassidy- Y podéis consideraos afortunados de que os hayamos perdonado la vida y en especial vosotras.

-Tienes razón -corroboró Katrina-Es que dejaros con dos pervertidos sin cerebro no ha sido buena idea.

-Pues no se de que os quejáis, habéis estado con Turner durante cinco años y no hay nada peor que eso-respondió Sirius-Salvo Snape, aunque ha veces lo pongo en duda.

-¿No me estarás comparando con Snape?-pregunté amenazándole con el puño-¿Verdad?

Pero Sirius no pudo contestar ya que Lily se puso en medio con un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio.

-Nos estamos alejando de la cuestión-dijo-¿Dónde van a dormir Potter y Black? Porque supongo que no habéis cambiado de idea ¿Cassidy?

-Claro que no-contestó Cassidy enfadada-Y ahora nos vamos, buena suerte.

Ruth y Cassidy abandonaron la habitación dejando a los seis accidentados sorprendidos.

-Me pido mi cama-se apresuró a decir James-

-Pues yo la mía-dijo Sirius-

-Espera, ¿No estaréis pensando de que vais a dormir aquí?-pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido-

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Sirius como respuesta-Además,¿Dónde dormiríamos entonces?

-En la sala común-contestó Lily-

-Lo cierto es que es mejor que duerman aquí-recapacite- Porque sino podrían sospechar los demás griffindors.

-¡Katy! ¿Qué estas diciendo?-preguntó Lily sorprendida- Si llegan a descubrir de que hemos dormido todos juntos pueden castigarnos, otra vez.

-Pues yo creo que es lo mejor-opinó Remus- Nadie sospechara y ellos dormirán cómodos.

-Lupin, creo que te estas equivocando-dije tranquila- He dicho que pueden dormir en la habitación, pero no en las camas.

-¿Estas insinuando que vamos a dormir en el suelo?-preguntó James –

-Hay cuatro camas y somos seis,¿Qué conclusión sacas?-contestó Lily- Vamos Potter, que a eso llegas.

-¡Yo lo se!-dijo Peter emocionado-Faltan dos camas.

-Muy bien Pettigrew, me sorprende tu intelecto-dije sarcástica- Pues eso es, así que dos de nosotros tendrán que dormir en el suelo.

-Me veo patético diciendo esas cosas-murmuro Remus a James-

-¿Y por qué tenemos que ser nosotros?-preguntó Sirius molesto-Dadnos un motivo y lo aremos.

Lily me miro con una sonrisa y yo la imite. Motivos no nos faltaban, pero si nos poníamos a enumerarlos todos, no acabábamos nunca.

-Porque estamos en este lío por vuestra culpa…-comenzó Lily-

-Nos han castigado tres veces y como no, es por vuestra culpa-continué-

-Potter lleva acosándome desde el año pasado…-añadió Lily-

-Hemos tenido que aguantaros durante cinco largos años-seguí- y…

-Vale, vale-cortó James-Dormimos en el suelo, pero Evans ¿Cómo puedes decir que te acoso? ¡Eso no es cierto!

Lily suspiro resignada, se quitó las gafas que dejó en la mesita y se metió en la cama de James dispuesta a dormir asta el día siguiente.

-Mañana abriré los ojos y todo quedara como una horrible pesadilla-murmuro-

Mire a los cuatro chicos y sonreí. Con un movimiento de varita, hice aparecer dos colchones, mantas y almohadas que di a Sirius y James, para luego imitar a Lily y acostarme.

-Que durmáis bien-dije burlona-

-Lo hacen aposta-dijo Sirius molesto-Es su venganza, estoy seguro.

Pero Sirius se equivocaba, nuestra venganza aún estaba por llegar y sin duda, los chicos la recordarían de por vida.

La luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana hizo que me despertase. Al principió veía todo un poco borroso, por lo que no vi a la persona que estaba a mi lado asta que, en un falso intento de levantarme, sentí su peso sobre el abdomen. Me giré y me vi a mi misma durmiendo placidamente en la cama. El primer impulso fue gritar, pero entonces recordé todo. Ahora no estaba en mi cuerpo sino en el de Sirius y el estaba en el mío. Le mire unos instantes enfadada y una idea retorcida se me paso por la mente. Debía empujarlo, y así caería de la cama llevándose un buen golpe. Pero claro, si se hacía algún rasguño o morado, lo tendría yo, y eso no me interesaba en absoluto. Así que, recordando lo ocurrido la primera mañana del curso, cogí la barita y, con un sencillo hechizo, le tire agua congelada a Sirius en la cara.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¿Pero que haces?-grito el moreno enfadado-

-¿A ti que te parece?-dije como respuesta-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-¡Te recuerdo que esta es mi cama!-contestó Sirius levantándose-

-¡Callaros que quiero dormir!-gritó Peter-

Tras el grito de Sirius, todos en la habitación habían despertado y, como no, Lily también se había despertado acompañada.

-¡¿Ves Potter?! ¡A esto me refiero!-gritó enfurecida-

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó James desconcertado-

-¡Déjalo! Y más te vale levantarte de la cama antes de que yo misma lo haga-amenazó Lily con la barita- Un Wingardium leviosa de buen mañana nunca viene mal.

-Arisca-murmuro James molesto-

-¡Te he oído!-dijo Lily-

Por un momento había olvidado el motivo de mi discusión con Sirius ya que estaba pendiente de James y Lily, pero enseguida retome las riendas la ver como el joven Black volvía a acostarse en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

-¡Tú, levanta1-ordené-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó-Hoy es sábado, y podemos dormir asta las tantas.

-He dicho que te mueva-dije cogiendo a "Sirius" por un brazo e intentando sacarlo de la cama-

Pero la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso, fue abierta y todos los presentes miramos al recién llegado sorprendidos.

-Hola-saludo tímidamente un chico se sétimo curso- La profesora McGonagall, esta abajo esperándoos.

-Vale, ¿algo más?-pregunté arisca-

-No-contestó el joven para cerrar la puerta tras de si, no sin antes murmurar "cuando se lo cuente a los chicos no se lo van a creer"-

Los seis nos miramos con el entrecejo fruncido y algo sorprendidos. Dejemos las peleas y comenzamos a arreglarnos como podíamos. Unos minutos después los seis ya estábamos listos en la sala común dispuestos a escuchar la reprimenda de la profesora de transformaciones.

-Buenos días-dijo nada más vernos-

-Buenos días profesora-contestemos a coro-

-Acompañadme, debéis ir a ver al director-dijo saliendo por el retrato-

-¿Tan grave es dormir con chicas?-preguntó Sirius a James-

James se encogió de hombros y salió por el retrato como unos segundos antes había hecho la profesora de transformaciones. Los demás le imitamos y pronto todos estuvimos en el despacho del director. Al entrar pudimos comprobar que el director de la escuela no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba el profesor Tank que nos miraba como si de moscas se tratase, unas moscas a las que había que aplastar.

-Tengo buenas noticias-dijo el profesor Dumbledore para luego indicarnos que nos debíamos sentar- Vuestro pequeño accidente ya esta solucionado.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Lily ilusionada-

-Así es señorita Evans, el profesor Tank ha encontrado el remedio-contestó el director-

Nuestras caras de felicidad cambiaron a unas de inseguridad. Que el profesor Tank hubiese encontrado la solución, no nos hacia mucha gracia, ¿Y si en lugar del antídoto nos daba un veneno?, con él todo es posible.

-Profesor-indicó el director a Tank-

Como anteriormente había hecho, abrió el cofre y sacó unas pequeñas botellitas, cuatro con una sustancia de un color amarillento desgastado y dos de un color rojizo extraño. A Sirius, James, Lily y a mi, nos entrego las botellitas de color amarillento y a Remus y Peter, las de la sustancia de color rojizo.

-Bebed-ordenó el profesor de pociones con una voz fría y dura-

Dudemos unos instantes, pero finalmente destapemos los botellines y bebimos aún desconfiados. En esta ocasión sentimos como nuestras piernas parecían gelatina y como, si no fuera porque estábamos sentados, podíamos caer al suelo incapaces de mantenernos en pie. Volvimos a ver todo borroso pero en esta ocasión no nos desmayemos. A los pocos segundos todo había pasado pero…

-¿Sigo estando en el cuerpo de Potter?-dijo Lily molesta-

-No puede ser ¡no ha dado resultado!-exclame triste- Tendré que estar en el cuerpo de Black de por vida y…

Pero no continué con mi explicación, ya que las carcajadas de Dumbledore me lo impedían.

-Albus-dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando al director con el entrecejo fruncido-

-Sabía que tendrían esa reacción-dijo el director al profesor de pociones- Frederik me debes tres caramelos de limón.

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos "Han hecho apuestas con nuestra desgracia"pensé"Si es que no somos nada"

-No os preocupéis, la poción hará efecto cuando vosotros más necesitéis estar en vuestro propio cuerpo-explicó Dumbledore-¿A que es divertido?

-No-contestamos todos a coro-

-Bueno, ya podéis iros y por cierto, la próxima vez que durmáis todos juntos, no es necesario de que hagáis tanto ruido-añadió el director con una sonrisa-

-No se preocupe profesor, no habrá próxima vez-dijo Lily –

Nos levantamos de las sillas y justo cuando Sirius y James iban a atravesar la puerta del despacho del director, la profesora McGonagall los paró agarrando a cada uno por un hombro.

-Señor Potter, señor Black, en cuanto recuperéis vuestro cuerpo haréis el castigo que supuestamente tenían que hacer las señoritas Evans y Turner ¿Entendido?-preguntó a los dos "chicos" para luego soltarlos-

-Si profesora-contestaron a coro los dos jóvenes-

Abandonamos el despacho y nos dirigimos al estadio de Quidditch donde hoy entrenaban el grupo de Slytherin.

-Haciendo apuestas sobre nosotros-repetía incrédula- Y encima tenemos que esperar a que a la poción le de la gana hacer efecto.

-Realmente no, tenemos que esperar a necesitar estar en nuestro propio cuerpo-explicó Remus-

-Pero yo lo necesito,¿Por qué no hace efecto?-pregunté molesta-

-Supongo que porque Black no lo necesita-opinó Lily-

-¿Qué respondes a eso Sirius?-preguntó Remus-

-Si he de ser sincero, me estoy acostumbrando a estar en el cuerpo de Turner, creo que no te lo voy a devolver-dijo Sirius poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza- No, le he cogido gustillo.

-¡Serás sin vergüenza¡-grité-¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo ahora!

Entre gritos y carreras lleguemos al campo de quidditch y nos sentamos en las gradas, claro que los demás ya se encargaron de alejarme de Sirius. Estuvimos observando al equipo Slytherin durante todo el entrenamiento y estoas, al vernos, bajaron de sus escobas y se acercaron a nosotros como si de los reyes del mundo se tratasen. Nosotros, nada más sentir sus intenciones, abandonemos las gradas y nos acerquemos a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-preguntó Lucius Malfoy, capitán del equipo de Slytherin- Si son seis detestables griffindors.

-Cállate asquerosa serpiente-dijo Lily enfurecida-

-Vaya Potter veo que sabes defenderte-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa- Espero que seas igual de valiente en el partido.

-Dalo por hecho-aseguró James -

-Tu calla sangre sucia-dijo Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius-

James iba a hablar en se defensa y a la vez la de la prefectas de griffindor, pero yo intervine antes.

-Si vuelves a decirle algo así a Lily, te prometo que te arrepentirás-dije-

-Vaya primito, me decepcionas, no sabía que fueras tan amiguito de la vergüenza de la magia-dijo mirando con superioridad a Lily- Me das vergüenza.

-Como a todos-murmuro Sirius con una sonrisa-No dices nada nuevo.

-Anda, pero si esta aquí la mestiza-dijo Lucius acercándose a Sirius- Ni bruja, ni muggles ¿Qué eres?

-Averigualo-contestó Sirius- Vamonos chicos, no perdamos el tiempo con las serpientes.

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena-dijo Remus recibiendo miradas de odio por parte de los Slytherin-

Abandonemos el estadio sintiendo como en lugar de sangre corría furia por nuestras venas. Pronto llegamos al Gran Comedor y nada más entrar, muchas cabezas se giraron para observarnos.

-Aquí pasa algo raro-murmure a Lily-

-Si-asintió la pelirroja-

Nos sentamos en la mesa griffindor ya que, debido a la poción, volvíamos ha tener hambre. James, Sirius y Peter, comenzaron a comer como si no hubiesen probado bocado en años mientras nosotros les mirábamos impresionados.

-¿Te importaría comer menos?-pregunté- Me gustaría no convertirme en una ballena con obesidad.

-Engordes o no seguirás sin ligar-murmuró mientras tobaba un sorbo de zumo-

-Seguro que ligo más que tú-dije-

-Ya claro-contestó sarcástico-

Pero una voz detuvo nuestra discusión…

**Continuara….**

**Hola, primero, a las personas que no les haya felicitado el año..**

**¡¡¡Feliz 2005!!!**

**Y ahora a lo que iba, ¡¡¡¡ya estoy aquí!!!perdón por la tardanza, pero he sufrido una crisis de inspiración y he tenido que esperar a que regresase para escribir algo medianamente decente. En fin, juzgad vosotras con vuestros reviews, que por cierto, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, mil gracias jeje, el capítulo anterior es el que más reviews a recibido en todo lo que llevo de fic y solo puedo agradecéroslo ¡¡a vosotras!!**

**(haber si este capítulo supera en reviews al anterior ojalá, aunque con tener el mismo número me conformo).Espero que os haya gustado este y para agradeceros vuestro apoyo, os doy un pequeño adelante, en el siguiente capítulo ya recuperan cada uno sus propios cuerpo y las chicas comenzaran a tramar la esperada venganza. Muchos besos.**

**Contestación a los reviews**

**Sofía:**_ Hola wapisima!!! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y no te preocupes que la venganza de las chicas se acerca he intentaré no decepcionarte he intentaré de que sea inolvidable o por lo menos divertida. Muchas gracias por apoyarme en la historia y espero que la sigas leyendo. Besos._

**Ginny84:**_ Hola!!! Este es por ahora el capítulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia, aunque intentaré que cada vez sean más largos. ¿Lo conseguiré? Espero que si jeje. Bueno, ojalá que el capítulo te haya gustado y espero que me perdones por haberme retrasado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo._

**Merodeadora5:** _Hola!!! Me alegro de que te este gustando la historia y espero que este capítulo te haya parecido tan bueno como los otros. Lo cierto, es que pensaba de que te habías olvidado de mi histo snif snif, pero al ver tu review me he dado cuenta de que no jeje, me alegro. Muchos besos._

**Darwin: **_Holaaa!!Feliz año a ti también ¿Cuántas veces te he felicitado ya? Jeje. Bueno, espero que también te hayas reído mucho con este capítulo y espero que te guste tanto como el anterior .En fin, espero un review con tu opinión .Besos._

**Tsu-chan: **_Hola!!!Gracias por tu review, lo cierto es que has conseguido que se me suban los colores con tanto halago jeje, pero gracias, me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir tu review y espero recibir otro con tu opinión a cerca del capítulo, ya que para mi es muy importante ¿te habrá gustado?¿no te habrá gustado? Me vas a quitar el sueño asta que no sepa tu opinión jeje.Muchos besos._

**Hermiwg: **_Hola!!! Me alegro de que te guste la historia, lo cierto esk no sabía si te iba a gustar por eso esperaba con impaciencia tu opinión. Muchas gracias por los halagos y espero de que este capítulo te guste. No se si lo habrás notado, pero este es más largo y a partir de ahora intentaré que todos lo sean. Muchos besos y te prometo que intentaré actualizar el próximo cuanto antes, lo que ocurre esk ahora empiezo el insti y eso me ocupa mucho tiempo. Besos_

**DRU:**_ Holaaa!!Aunque vas por el primer capítulo quería agradecerte las molestias por leer la historia y espero que llegues a leer este capítulo y así sabrás cuanto te lo agradezco. Espero de que te guste la historia y la sigas leyendo.Besitos._


	15. De vuelta a nuestros cuerpos

**Aviso:(_Aunque estén en distintos cuerpos, cuando ponga de que habla, por ejemplo, James es que habla él no la persona que ocupa su cuerpo)_**

**15. De vuelta a nuestros cuerpos.**

Abandonemos el estadio sintiendo como en lugar de sangre corría furia por nuestras venas. Pronto llegamos al Gran Comedor y nada más entrar, muchas cabezas se giraron para observarnos.

-Aquí pasa algo raro-murmure a Lily-

-Si-asintió la pelirroja-

Nos sentamos en la mesa griffindor ya que, debido a la poción, volvíamos ha tener hambre. James, Sirius y Peter, comenzaron a comer como si no hubiesen probado bocado en años mientras nosotros les mirábamos impresionados.

¿Te importaría comer menos-pregunté- Me gustaría no convertirme en una ballena con obesidad.

-Engordes o no seguirás sin ligar-murmuró Sirius mientras tomaba un sorbo de zumo-

-Seguro que ligo más que tú-dije-

-Ya claro-contestó sarcástico-

Pero una voz detuvo nuestra discusión. Lira, la joven que el día anterior había quedado con migo y con Lily, es decir, con Sirius y James, se acercó a Sirius y le dio un bonito sobre sellado con un corazón.

¿Y esto-preguntó Sirius-

-Una declaración de amor-contestó Lira con una sonrisa- Espero que vayas.

-Claro-contestó Sirius dudoso-

-Bueno, adiós-dijo antes de volver a la mesa de Ravenclaw-

Nos miramos todos sorprendidos y extrañados, asta que Sirius me miro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

¿Lo ves-me dijo burlón- Yo ligo más que tú.

-Pero Sirius… ¿Esa carta no será para Katrina-preguntó Remus dudoso- Te recuerdo que estas en sus cuerpo.

¡Ja¡¿Quien liga más ahora-pregunté levantándome de la mesa emocionada-

Todo el comedor me miro sorprendido mientras yo enrojecía por momentos. Lily y los merodeadores, menos Sirius, comenzaron a reír y tras eso todo el comedor volvió a su barullo habitual. Pero Sirius, molesto y curioso a su vez, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor con el sobre en la mano.

¿A dónde va-preguntó Lily-

-Creo que va a abrir el sobre-contestó James sin darle importancia-

¡¿Qué-exclamé furiosa¡Si lo abre lo mato!

Corrí tras Sirius mientras Lily y el resto de los merodeadores me seguían. Lo vi subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común y justo cuando había llegado, las escaleras se movieron impidiendo mi propósito, matar a Sirius. Tras coger otras escaleras y dar varias vueltas lleguemos donde estaba el joven Black. Se encontraba sentado, delante del retrato de la dama gorda leyéndole la carta mientras esta y algunas amigas suyas que habían llegado le escuchaban decepcionadas.

-Las declaraciones de hoy en día no son como las de antes, esta claro-dijo la señora gorda – ¿Vas a ir?

-Si-contestó Sirius-

-No-negué yo quitándole la carta de las manos- No irás.

-Que tierno, el chico esta celoso-dijo una de las amigas de la dama gorda-

-No lo estoy-dije- Soy demasiado imbecil para fijarme en ella, no la merezco.

-Yo no te merezco a ti-contradijo Sirius-

-Callaos ya-atajó Lily-_A estudiar se ha dicho_

Tras decir la contraseña pasamos a la sala común que estaba casi desierta ya que los alumnos, o se encontraban durmiendo o en el comedor, y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Déjame leerla-pidió Lily-

Puse la carta entre Lily y yo, y comenzamos a leer emocionadas aunque tal sentimiento duro poco.

_Te quiero._

_Te espero en la orilla del lago a las seis._

_Tu príncipe azul._

Le di la vuelta al pergamino y nada. Lo cierto es que yo me imaginaba mi primera carta de amor más…romántica, pero al parecer solo ocurren en las películas.

-Para eso prefiero no ligar-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-

-Cállate-dije molesta-

¿Vas a ir-me preguntó Lily-

-Es evidente que no-dije- No creo que se crea que me he cambiado de cuerpo con Black.

-Tienes razón-corroboró Lily-

-Además ahora no quiero tener novio y si quisiera, a él no lo pondría en mi lista-dije-No sabe escribir.

-Si-corroboró Sirius- Y además¿Qué es eso de tu príncipe azul?

-Vaya Canuto, cualquiera diría que estas celoso-intervino James-

¿Qué ocurre? A todo os ha dado por lo mismo-respondió Sirius molesto- Yo no estoy celoso, Sirius Black, no esta celoso.

Guarde la carta en la túnica y mire a Sirius amenazante.

-Ahora nos vamos-dije-Y ni se te ocurra presentarte a la cita, porque sino te corto en pedacitos.

Salimos de la sala común y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Durante ese breve trayecto muchas miradas y murmullos nos seguían y eso hacía que me sintiese extraña y sobre todo observada.

-Me están poniendo de los nervios-murmuré a Lily¿A ti no?

-Si-contestó-No se que puede estar pasando.

Entramos a la biblioteca que, al ser sábado, estaba prácticamente vacía. Cogimos unos libros y comenzamos a leer. Y por fin a la hora de comer se desveló la incógnita que desde esa misma mañana recorría mi cabeza. Estábamos comiendo, o en el caso de Sirius, James y Peter devorando todo lo que se ponían en el plato, cuando el rumor de la semana llegó a nuestros oídos.

¿En serió-murmuraba un joven de quinto curso a una de sus compañeros¿Toda la noche?

-Si-respondió la chica- Y a saber que ha pasado ahí.

-Claro, fingen que se llevan mal para luego no levantar sospechas-corroboró el joven-Sin lugar a duda son profesionales.

-Y a saber cuanto tiempo llevan engañándonos-comento la joven¿Uno¿Dos¿Tres años?

-Lo cierto es que no me esperaba eso de los merodeadores, y menos de la prefecta de griffindor y su amiga-añadió el otro-

Yo, que estaba desayunando cerca de ellos y aunque no había oído toda la conversación, me gire a ellos con el entrecejo fruncido y les preguntes:

¿Qué es exactamente lo que no te esperabas-pregunté-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos muy apurados y sin saber que contestar.

-Espero una respuesta-insistí-

-Bueno, se rumorea de que tú y tus amigos habéis pasado una noche loca con Evans y Turner-contestó el joven con una mirada pícara aunque algo temerosa-

¿Y quien te ha dicho esa idiotez-pregunté intentando no estrangularle-

-Lo he oído por ahí-contestó la joven-Pero seguro que es verdad.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Me levanté de golpe y me puse delante de ellos amenazante, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes del comedor.

¡¿Y qué si es verdad¡¿Y que si hemos dormido en la misma habitación¡¿Acaso por eso tiene que haber pasado algo no recomendado para menores-grité molesta¡Porque vosotros estáis muy juntitos¡¿Por eso tendría que pensar que estáis enrollados¡Venga¡Contestar!

Estaba enfurecida, avergonzada y más roja que un tomate maduro. Incluso Sirius y Peter, que rara vez dejaban de lado la comida, prestaban atención sorprendidos.

¡Contestad-ordené¿Estáis enrollados? Si o no.

-Nosotros somos hermanos-respondió el joven temeroso-

Les miré sorprendida, y poco a poco mire al resto de los estudiantes. Todos ellos intentaban no reírse, incluso los Slytherin, pero no lo conseguían. "Vaya, que metedura de pata"pensé "Y si suelto¡¡¡Feliz día de los inocentes!""Creo que no"me contestó esa vocecilla tan molesta que siempre nos acompaña"Sobre todo porque faltan más de dos meses para ese día" Sonreí inocentemente y me dirigí a los dos jóvenes.

-Así que sois hermanos-repetí intentando ganar tiempo-Que bien.

-Si-corroboró el joven temeroso-

-Bueno, eh… me voy y lo siento-me disculpe-

Me dirigí a la puerta del gran comedor y, justo antes de atravesarla, me gire a ellos avergonzada.

¡Y que quede claro que no os estaba acusando de incesto-exclamé antes de abandonar el comedor-

Subí a la sala común y entre a la habitación de los chicos. Me tumbé en la cama de Sirius y, sin poder evitarlo, me quede dormida. Tras unos minutos, aunque en realidad fueron horas, alguien intentaba despertarme suavemente. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de James que me miraba sonriente.

-Menuda sueño he tenido-dije-Soñé que acusaba a unos chicos de quinto que estaban haciendo incesto, y en realidad eran hermanos.

-Ya-asintió Lily-

¿He dicho sueño? Quiero decir pesadilla-corregí-Lo he pasado fatal.

-Turner-llamó Sirius-No ha sido un sueño.

-No digas estupideces, claro que si-contradije¿No Lily?

-Lo siento Katy, pero por una vez, tengo que darle a Black la razón-contestó Lily-

Me levante de un salto de la cama y miré a Sirius fijamente, mientras buscaba la mentira en su rostro.

¡Oh no-dije tapándome la cara con las manos¡La cagué!

-Tranquila, que aún puede ser peor-consoló Remus-

-Lo dudo-murmuró Sirius-

-De todos modos, ahora no te preocupes, son las cinco y a las seis es el entrenamiento de Quidditch-dijo Lily resignada-

-Y nosotros tenemos que ir a una reunión de prefectos-dijo James señalando también a Peter-Que aburrimiento.

-Pues yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes-informó Remus- Si quieres puedes venirte conmigo Sirius.

-Déjalo-contestó Sirius haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia-Estaré por ahí.

-Más te vale mantenerte alejado del lago a más de cincuenta metros-dije señalándole amenazadoramente con el dedo para luego pasarlo por el cuello-O ya sabes.

-Porque sino, cabeza fuera-terminó Lily-

-Nada de striptis, escenitas, citas,… ya me entiendes-aclaré-

-Esta bien-accedió Sirius-

A las seis menos cuarto nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestras respectivas obligaciones, mientras Sirius se paseaba por el colegio. Lily y yo, con las escobas de los propietarios del cuerpo que ocupábamos, nos acerquemos a los vestuarios y justo antes de entrar, Lily me detuvo.

-Katy, tenemos un problema-dijo-

¿Otro más-pregunté resignada-Dime.

-Sin contar con que odio montar en escoba y tengo que fingir ser el capitán del equipo, no se si lo sabes pero para entrenar hay que cambiarse de ropa-dijo Lily-y nosotras pues…eso.

-Definitivamente tenemos un imán para atraer a los problemas-murmuré-Aunque es normal si los merodeadores están por el medio.

-Si, pero ahora debemos pensar algo-dijo Lily-

Tras buscar una solución, cada una más descabellada que la anterior, decidimos entrar he improvisar o, de otro modo, perecer en el intento.

-Por fin venís-dijo uno de los cazadores del equipo- Pensábamos que os habíais quedado con Evans y Turner.

-Si-corroboró otro de los cazadores- Menuda suerte tiene algunos.

-Pero que estáis hablando, nosotros nos odiamos-dije molesta- A muerte.

-Ya claro-dijo el otro golpeador sarcástico-En fin, cambiémonos que este año tenemos que ganar a las serpientes.

El equipo estaba formado exclusivamente por chicos por lo que, sin ningún pudor, los jugadores del equipo comenzaron a desvestirse. Lily, avergonzada, intentó tener alguna idea que les salvase de ese gran apuro mientras procuraba apartar la mirada. Sin embargo, yo observaba a los chicos impresionada, en especial a uno de los cazadores, Alex Rainey, de séptimo curso. El Quidditch había formado muy bien su cuerpo y eso lo hacía más atractivo, más de lo necesario." Si así esta este¿Cómo debe estar Black?"Pensé"¡¿Pero que estas diciendo!" me dijo una vocecilla "Es Sirius Black, ningún pensamiento de él, ni medio, y menos de este tipo" Pero una voz detuvo mi conversación con migo misma. Lily supuestamente había hallado la solución a nuestros problemas.

-Eh… hoy vamos a entrenar con los uniformes-dijo-

¡Qué dices-exclamó Alex¿Por qué?

-Por que si-contestó Lily sin ninguna excusa lo suficientemente convincente¿Algún problema?

Ningún jugador respondió a la pregunta de Lily, sin duda, el capitán del equipo, estaba muy raro. Tras unos minutos, cogimos las escobas y nos dirigimos al campo de Quidditch. Alex liberó las bludger, las snitch y cogió la quaffle. Todos montamos en nuestras respectivas escobas, menos Lily, que miraba la suya temerosa.

¡Vamos James-grite¡Que es para hoy!

El entrenamiento, se podía decir, que fue extraño, aunque tuve que reconocer que me había encantado. Estar sobre una escoba y más de veinte metros de altura a mis pies, me hacía sentir relajada. Al contrarió de Lily, que se había mantenido casi al ras del suelo, bueno exagero, pero casi. Tras el catastrófico entrenamiento, porque para ser sinceros es lo que fue, nos dirigimos de nuevo al vestuario, donde nada más entra, los jugadores comenzaron desprenderse de sus prendas de ropa, asta quedarse todos en boxers.

¿Y vosotros no os cambiáis-preguntó uno de los cazadores-

-Si digo no, bueno nosotros…-tartamudeó Lily-

-Haced lo que queráis, pero yo voy a ducharme-dijo Alex para luego comenzar a bajarse los boxer-

Tanto Lily como yo cerramos los ojos avergonzadas. Deseemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, no estar en esa vergonzosa situación, y entonces ocurrió. Volvimos a sentir ese sudor frío que sentimos el día en el que cambiamos de cuerpos. Recorrió nuestra espalda y comenzamos a sentir fuertes dolores de cabeza. Pensábamos que nos íbamos a desmayar cuando nos sentimos ligeras y cada dolor que sentíamos, fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Abrí los ojos y comprobé que mi visión era borrosa. Poco a poco fui recuperando la visión y lo que vi, no me gustó nada. Un joven se acercaba a mí con intención de besarme.

¿Estas bien Katrina-preguntó Bagman-

-Si¿Ludo que…-pero me detuve¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Katrina-contestó Ludo Bagman confundido¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-Si, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí-pregunté-

-Definitivamente no estas bien-dijo Ludo como respuesta-Voy a llevarte a la enfermería.

¡Pero si estoy bien-exclamé molesta por tantos cuidados-

-No cariño, no lo estas-contradijo Ludo-

¿Cariño-murmuré¿A que viene eso?

-Bueno, ahora que somos novios pues...-comenzó el joven-

¡¿Novios-exclamé sorprendida, peor enseguida lo entendí¡Sirius!

Dejé a un Ludo confundido y corrí en busca de Sirius. No sabía donde estaba, pero suponía que debía seguir en los vestuarios. Corrí lo más rápido posible y, al llegar, entre sin ni si quiera preguntar.

¡Imbecil-grité al ver a Sirius¿Pero quien te has creído que eres?

Todos los jugadores se tapaban como podían sus vergüenzas mientras yo, si ni si quiera mirarles, gritaba a un joven Black sonriente.

¡Me habías prometido que no irías-grité¡Eres un mentiroso Sirius Black!

-Crucé los dedos antes de prometerlo y además¿como iba a dejarle plantado?

-Así que lo confiesas-dije orgullosa-Pues que sepas que esto no va a quedar así, ni mucho menos, me vengaré.

-Aquí hay cuernos por el medio-murmuró uno de los cazadores a sus compañero- Sirius le ha puesto los cuernos, esta claro.

-Uff ¡Cállate-gritamos Sirius y yo al unísono-

Tras unos minutos más gritándonos y diciéndonos cuanto nos odiamos, salí del vestuario y me dirigí a la Sala Común donde esperaba encontrar a Lily.

-_A estudiar se ha dicho_-dije a la señora Gorda-

Atravesé el retrato y entré en la sala común. No encontré a Lily, pero si a Ruth y Cassidy hablando cerca de la chimenea. Me acerqué a ellas y me senté al lado de la primera.

-Hola-saludé-Soy yo.

¿Quién-preguntó Cassidy-

-Katrina-respondí-

¿Cómo podemos estar seguras-volvió a preguntar Cassidy-

-Black es un completo idiota-dije respondiendo así a la pregunta de la joven Koster-

¿Ya habéis vuelto vuestros cuerpos-preguntó Ruth-

-Si-asentí-Por fin.

Les explique todo lo ocurrido en los vestuarios, el entrenamiento, Ludo y Sirius y ellas solo se limitaron a reír.

¿Pero de que os reís-pregunté molesta-

-Esta claro que lo que no os pase a vosotras no le pasa a nadie-dijo Ruth como respuesta-

El retrato de la señora gorda volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a Lily, Remus y Peter. Me levante dudosa hacia ellos, pero al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Lily, supe que no me había equivocado, habíamos vuelto a nuestros cuerpos. Nos abrazamos emocionadas, y en ese preciso instante de felicidad, James y Sirius llegaron a la Sala Común, mandando la alegría a paseo.

-Todo vuelve a la normalidad-comentó Remus-

-Pero yo me pregunto como hemos vuelto a nuestros cuerpos-dijo James con un semblante serio-

Remus propuso de ir a la habitación de los chicos y hablar sobre el tema. Tanto Lily como yo no estábamos muy por la labor, pero al final la curiosidad nos venció y seguimos a los cuatro chicos a su dormitorio. Le expliquemos lo sucedido en los vestuarios y ellos también rieron, al igual que Ruth y Cassidy unos minutos antes.

-Más os vale que no sigáis riendo porque ahora, si que podemos mataros-dije ofendida-

Sirius contó lo sucedido en su cita, quiero decir, en mi cita. Al parecer Ludo le había pedido de salir y él, pensando que sería una buena broma o un buen atentado contra mi, accedió. Pero lo que él no se esperaba era el beso que venía después de la declaración y eso lo dejo, como el dijo, a cuadros. Todos reímos por lo sucedido, menos Sirius, que estaba muy avergonzado ya que su broma le había salido por la culata.

-Tenía que haber estado ahí para verlo-decía James mientras reía-

-No fue nada divertido-respondió Sirius molesto-

-Claro que si-contradijo Lily-

Sin embargo James y Peter habían estado en la reunión de prefectos donde desearon el cambio de cuerpos al aburrirse tanto. James pensaba lo bien que se lo pasaría sobre su escoba y Peter, bueno, Peter pensaba lo bien que se lo pasaría haciendo el vago.

-Nosotros teníamos más motivos-se quejó Sirius-

-Es cierto-corroboró Lily- Vosotros solo habéis tenido que aburriros para cambiar de cuerpo, y nosotros hemos tenido que pasar el mayor apuro de nuestra vida.

-La vida no es justa-dije resignada-

Remus contó lo que le había ocurrido. No era nada importante ni vergonzoso, pero si desconcertante. Una joven de primero o segundo se le acercó a la salida de la biblioteca y comenzó a hablarle de ositos de peluche, muñecas, payasos… y no sabia que más, y cada vez que terminaba una frase siempre pedía su opinión. El solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza asta que le pregunto por Spinky y el no supo que contestar.

¿Spinky-repitió Sirius desconcertado¿Quién será?

-No se-contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros-

-Es mi peluche-contestó Peter tímidamente-

¡¿Qué-preguntamos Lily y yo al unísono¡¿Peluche!

-No le hagáis caso-dijo James arrastrándonos a la salida-

-Un trauma infantil-corroboró Sirius para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación y dejarnos fuera-

-Con que ositos-murmuré¡Tengo una idea!

Corrimos a nuestra habitación y comenzamos a tramar nuestra venganza. Ya me habían dado una idea. Ahora no había nadie capaz de para nuestras mentes diabólicas.¡¡Prepararos merodeadores!

**Continuara…**

**Hola!Se que siempre digo lo mismo pero, por favor, perdonarme por el retraso pero he tenido unos pequeños inconvenientes y no he podido poner el capítulo antes. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por fin han vuelto ha sus cuerpos ya era hora ¿no?.Este capítulo no me gusta mucho pero como he estado con exámenes y todo pues no estoy muy inspirada que digamos, más bien todo al contrario jeje. Bueno, una última cosa antes de despedirme y daros las gracias por todo, a las lectoras de mi otra historia "Jóvenes rebeldes" les aviso de que no tardaré mucho más en poner el siguiente capítulo, como mucho creo yo una semana o un poco más, ya lo tengo casi listo y os aviso de que habrá mucho lío jeje. Muchos besos y gracias por vuestro apoyo en lo que llevo de fic. Por favor dejar reviews. **

**Hermiwg: **_Hola! Muchas gracias por tus mensajes, la verdad es que me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Lo cierto es que tienes toda la razón, los autores nos ponemos muy contentos cada vez que vemos un review nuevo yo, por ejemplo, releo los reviews tantas veces k casi me los se de memoria jeje, me hacen muy feliz. En fin, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por estar ahí apoyándome._

**AkaryJuliettPotter :**_Hola wapisima! __Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y disfrutes tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo, aunque no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado. Y bueno, respecto a lo de "xicos sin camiseta" jeje , no te preocupes, que en el siguiente capítulo de "Jóvenes rebeldes" salen algo más que sin camiseta jaja por lo que creo que a más de una, como a las xicas de la histo, les va a dar un soponcio(yo misma).En fin, me despido, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y sigue dejando reviews please._

**MaKiTa RaDcLiFfE:**_ Hola!Bueno, pues ya esta aquí un nuevo capítulo ¿Te ha gustado¿No te ha gustado¿Te has divertido con el? Uff, espero saber pronto las respuestas ha estas preguntas jaja. Muchos besos y gracias por apoyarme. _

**Hermy: **_Hola wapa! Gracias, gracias, gracias, millones de gracias por haber dedicado tu tiempo a leer el fic y a dejar un review con tu opinión en cada capítulo. Cuando vi tantos reviews, uff, pensé que me había equivocado de historia jaja. Lo cierto es k no se como agradecerte el hecho de haberte molestado en opinar en cada capítulo pero quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco mucho. Besos y de nuevo gracias._

**K-rmen: **_Hola! Ya pensaba de que te habías olvidado de la historia snif snif jeje, pero me alegra saber que no es así. Lo cierto es que lo cambié aquí porque me resultaba más cómodo que tener que estar poniéndolo por barios sitios así que espero no haber causado mucha molestia. Respecto a las caídas de preocupación, uff estoy que me tiro de los pelos, entre los exámenes, profesores y que no escribo nada que sea de mi total agrado… jeje, ya eme entiendes. Espero que te esté hiendo todo muy bien y sigas leyendo el fic. Besos._

**Sofía: **_Hola wapísima! Pues ya sabes quien era la voz, jeje, espero no haberte decepcionado y que el capítulo te haya gustado. Respecto a la historia de "Jóvenes rebeldes" no se si has leído ya el capítulo cinco, pero como no he visto ningún review con tu opinión, no se si lo has hecho por eso te informo de que ese ya esta puesto. De todos modos, el capítulo seis, como ya he dicho, no creo que tarde más de una semana o así en ponerlo pero espero que te guste. Muchos besos y gracias por apoyarme en la historia ya que supere muchos baches gracias a tu apoyo y al de Ginny84. _


End file.
